Garde du Coeur
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: AU : Félicity Smoak est riche, Oliver Queen est garde du corps, il va être amené à devoir la protéger, mais comment faire quand votre protégée fait tout ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic ^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer, ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'écroule sur mon lit en soupirant, j'en ai assez de toutes ces décisions que mon père prend, vraiment marre. Ma meilleure amie ri doucement en voyant ma tête. Sara et moi on se connaît depuis près de dix ans, c'est la seule vraie amie que j'ai qui ne m'aime pas pour l'argent de ma famille. Quand elle a su que mon père possédait la plus grosse entreprise de la ville elle n'a pas été comme les autres, elle n'a pas voulu être avec moi juste pour profiter de l'argent. Et c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Nos autres « amis » sont aussi riches que moi pour la plupart mais je ne les aime pas plus que ça. Sara le sait et du coup on passe souvent du temps rien que toutes les deux le week-end, les supporter quelques heures le soir quand on fait des soirées passe encore, mais pas trop souvent non plus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma belle ?_

 _\- Mon père m'a trouvé un autre toutou..._

Elle éclate de rire, je lui lance un coussin à la tête, je déteste les gardes du corps, je les ai toujours détesté !

 _\- Tu devais t'en douter, le dernier a tenu six semaines quand même._

 _\- Celui là tiendra moins longtemps tu verras, je vais lui en faire baver !_

Elle ri encore, elle sait que je les déteste et aime bien me charrier avec.

 _\- Allez, si ça se trouve il va être cool._

 _\- Je me fiche qu'il soit cool Sara... Il va être payé pour me suivre comme un petit chien et rapporter tout ce que je fais à mon père. Il va me voir uniquement comme un objet qui lui permet de gagner sa vie... Je le déteste déjà._

Le lendemain mon père me demande de venir dans son bureau, j'y vais en traînant les pieds, je sais qu'il va me présenter ce nouveau toutou, je rentre dans ce bureau et je me trouve face à mon père, près de lui se trouve un homme et waouh, il est canon ! Très canon même ! Plus je m'approche et plus je le trouve beau, il a des yeux bleus magnifique et il a l'air d'être juste un peu plus vieux que moi. Je dois me calmer, même si mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je le déteste, je dois le détester afin qu'il parte rapidement.

 _\- Félicity, je te présente Oliver Queen, ton nouveau garde du corps. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je l'ai déjà prévenu de tout ce que tu avais fait aux autres, il ne se laissera pas avoir._

Je ne dis rien même si je n'en pense pas moins, cet homme va devoir me suivre quand j'irais en cours et quand j'irais à l'entreprise, je suis un génie, du coup mon père a fait en sorte que je fasse les cours seulement deux jours par semaine, le reste du temps il m'apprend les ficelles du métier, et je dois dire que je préfère quand je travaille.

Je quitte le bureau de mon père en poussant un soupir, mon toutou me suit, je ne lui adresse pas un mot, il va souffrir, oh que oui, je vais le faire démissionner en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde, il est vraiment beau mine de rien, mais mon petit gars, tu as beau être sexy et beau comme un dieu... Tu ne feras pas long feu ici. Je vais y veiller.

Déjà six mois qu'il est à mon service et merde il me gonfle ! Il est coriace, malgré la façon dont je le traite, malgré la manière dont je le rabaisse, il ne dit rien et continu de rester, je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! La je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour le faire virer. J'ai pris des somnifères de mon père, il ne sert plus depuis un moment mais il en restait quelques uns, je les ai fait dissoudre dans son verre, il va dormir comme un bébé et va se faire virer quand il se rendra compte que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre.

Je suis chez des amis, Sara n'a pas voulu venir, elle dit qu'elle comprends que je veuille me débarrasser de mon toutou, mais qu'elle ne veut pas s'impliquer avec ces gens. Je la comprends, moi même je hais ces gens. Mais ils sont utiles parfois. Je monte en voiture avec Paul, c'est un « ami », il est près de trois heures du matin et m'a proposé de me ramener, par contre je ne suis pas très rassurée... Paul a bu lui aussi, et plus que moi... Je veux peut-être qu'Oliver se fasse virer mais je ne veux pas me tuer... Je monte quand même de toute façon, je n'ai pas pris ma voiture et j'ai appelé un taxi qui n'arrive pas...

On roule durant quelques minutes quand une voiture déboule devant nous, c'est quoi se bordel ? Paul freine brutalement, la ceinture me fait mal mais sinon ça va, il sort et hurle après le chauffeur qui s'est arrêté juste devant. Je le vois sortir, merde c'est Oliver, il avance vers moi, ouvre la portière et défait ma ceinture avant de me faire sortir brusquement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

Il me plaque contre sa voiture et me lance un regard meurtrier, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

 _\- Ce que je fais ?! Je t'empêche de te tuer, voilà ce que je fais ! Et je ne te dirais pas comment je t'ai retrouvé._

Je suis surprise de l'entendre me tutoyer, il est si professionnel d'habitude.

 _\- Tu as décidé de te comporter comme une gamine, alors je vais te traiter comme telle. A partir de maintenant, fini les politesses. Monte !_

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, est-ce que je serais allé trop loin ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche, c'est ce que je voulais après tout. Je m'attache et on rentre dans le silence, je ne dis rien et lui non plus.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je vais directement voir mon père dans son bureau, il est encore tôt et je veux vite en finir avec les engueulades et oublier tout ça. Mon père lève la tête, il semble en colère.

 _\- Où est Oliver ? Il est parti c'est ça ?_

Oups, je devrais peut-être cacher ma joie... Mon père soupire et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non Félicity, il n'est pas parti. Et je ne l'ai pas viré malgré ce que tu as fais. Il est tenace et arrive à te supporter, c'est le meilleur que j'ai engagé jusque là. Il m'a dit qu'il continuerait si je le voulais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé... Et toi ?_

J'avale ma salive difficilement, mon père ne sait pas, ou alors il fait semblant de ne pas savoir, je baisse le regard, je dois me sortir de là et vite.

 _\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi... Où est-il ?_

Bon je dois le remercier... Enfin... Essayer... Je le déteste tellement...

 _\- Il a pris un jour de congé, et ne t'avise pas d'aller l'ennuyer. Il a mérité ce jour._

Je soupire et quitte le bureau, ce toutou prends un jour de congé comme ça ? Oh que non, il ne va pas être reposant son jour. Je le localise en me servant de l'application sur mon portable, en y repensant ce doit être comme ça qu'il m'a trouvé. Je le repère facilement, je prends ma voiture et vais à l'adresse que m'a indiqué mon portable. Je roule pendant vingt minutes quand je me retrouve face à un cimetière, merde il fout quoi ici ? Je rentre et j'essaye de le trouver, je l'aperçois, accroupi devant une tombe, je reste loin, mais malgré tout je peux voir les larmes couler sur ses joues, il semble tellement fragile à cet instant... Il a l'air de souffrir. Qui a-t-il perdu ? Au bout d'un moment il se relève et sans va après avoir essuyé ses larmes, j'attends de le voir quitter le cimetière avant de m'avancer vers cette tombe.

 _\- Théa Dearden Queen..._

Selon l'âge et sa date de naissance et de décès, elle devait avoir seize ans quand elle est morte. Ça devait être sa sœur, elle est morte il y a deux ans, elle avait à peu près mon âge, je n'ai qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Je quitte le cimetière et retourne chez moi, mon père doit savoir, je vais lui demander.

Quand il rentre du travail ce soir là, je vais directement le voir. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

 _\- Papa, qui est Théa ?_

Il lève la tête vers moi et soupire, il ne semble pas surpris que je sache.

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix aujourd'hui ?_

Je ne dis rien, il soupire de nouveau et s'adosse contre son fauteuil.

 _\- C'était sa petite sœur. Elle est morte dans un accident il y a deux ans. Un ami ivre qui conduisait. Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui._

Un ami ivre ? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était si furieux cette nuit ? Je quitte le bureau de mon père, je vois de la lumière dans la pièce réservée à Oliver, ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre, il y a un lit mais il n'y dort pas toujours, en général il y a un gars qui est là la nuit, mais Slade s'est cassé la jambe et Oliver a accepté de rester le temps qu'il aille mieux. J'aimerais aller le voir et m'excuser mais je ne le ferais pas, ce n'est pas moi et je ne veux pas paraître comme ça devant lui. Mais en allant dans ma chambre je me dis que s'il était aussi furieux en venant me chercher, c'est qu'il doit tenir à moi, au moins un peu. Ça me fait sourire, je pense me servir de ça quand je sortirais, je le menacerais de rentrer avec des amis même s'ils sont ivres afin qu'il vienne me chercher peu importe l'heure.

Déjà près de deux ans qu'il travaille pour mon père et donc pour moi, et depuis que j'ai appris pour sa sœur, je me serre de ce drame pour qu'il vienne me chercher à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et il le fait. Il ne me laisse jamais rentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'ai trouvé aussi un autre petit jeu et je dois dire que ça me plaît bien... Je me montre au bras d'homme de mon âge, je ne sors pas avec eux, mais je les laisse m'embrasser et me toucher devant lui, je leur fais bien comprendre avant que c'est juste pour attirer l'attention de mon garde du corps... Parce que j'ai compris il y a six mois quand je l'ai de nouveau suivi quand il est allé se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur... Que je le regardais différemment, je ne le regarde plus avec colère, ni haine, ni dégoût... Je le regarde avec amour, avec tellement d'amour que ça me fait mal de l'avoir traité de la sorte, de m'être servie de lui ainsi... Je veux juste savoir... S'il ressent quelque chose pour moi... Je sais qu'on s'est rapprochés surtout depuis quatre mois... Quand ma mère a été renversé par une voiture, j'étais tellement mal, j'avais si peur de la perdre, il m'a soutenu durant ses cinq jours de coma, il a été là pour moi, m'a tenu dans ses bras quand je pleurais, je l'aime et je veux être avec lui... Je sais qu'on a quand même plus de six ans d'écart et peut-être que pour lui je ne suis qu'une gamine de vingt ans pourrie gâtée... Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est être dans ses bras.

Ma mère va mieux heureusement, mais depuis qu'elle est rentrée à la maison, Oliver est redevenu simplement mon garde du corps, sans savoir que c'est mon cœur qu'il possède.

Je suis en soirée depuis une petite heure, je voulais y aller simplement avec Sara mais mon père a dit que Oliver viendrait et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Du coup il est là, avec moi. Bon je l'évite, je me concentre sur mes amis. Enfin, « amis » est un bien grand mot, la seule vraie amie que j'ai c'est Sara et elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, Oliver l'a raccompagné avec moi et a appelé un taxi. Sara a refusé au début mais Oliver a insisté, il a même donné deux cent dollars au chauffeur afin de s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien. Le chauffeur a hoché la tête et je viens de recevoir un message de Sara qui me disait qu'elle était bien arrivée. Je suis rassurée, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien.

Je discute avec deux amis, Cooper et Julian tout en buvant mon verre. J'ai beau être en soirée, je ne vois jamais beaucoup, je ne suis pas fan d'alcool et c'est le premier verre de la soirée que je bois. Je jette des coups d'œil à Oliver qui ne détache pas son regard de moi. Je soupire.

 _\- Il est lourd ton garde du corps !_

 _\- Je sais oui._

Je dis ça mais en même temps j'aime qu'il soit là, près de moi, il veut que je sois en sécurité et j'adore ça. Je sais qu'il tient à moi même s'il ne me le montre pas. J'avale une gorgée de mon verre, j'ai chaud tout à coup, je m'excuse auprès de Julian et de Cooper et je sors un moment, Oliver était en train de discuter avec un jeune complètement ivre, il ne m'a pas vu sortir, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je crois que mon verre était trop corsé, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ivre. Je sors et je prends l'air, ça me fait du bien mais j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu et je me sens pas bien. Je vois Julian qui arrive vers moi.

 _\- Hey ma belle, ça va ? Ça n'a pas l'air._

Je secoue doucement la tête, il s'approche de moi et pose ses deux mains contre le mur, je suis coincée entre lui et le mur et je ne peux pas partir. Je n'ai pas peur, Julian est mon ami... Il se penche vers moi et veut m'embrasser, je tourne la tête et cherche Oliver, non il n'est pas là... Pourquoi Julian est comme ça alors ? Il sait que je veux juste rendre Oliver jaloux et s'il n'est pas près de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'embrasserais.

 _\- Julian, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

 _\- Oh arrête, l'autre jour tu me demandes de t'embrasser et là tu refuse ? Je sais que tu mens._

J'essaye de m'éloigner mais je ne peux pas, il est collé à moi et je sens son sexe contre mon à travers son vêtements, merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

 _\- Julian arrête ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça !_

Ma tête me tourne de plus en plus, j'essaye de me débattre mais je ne peux pas, Julian a ses mains sur mes poignets et m'embrasse de force, j'essaye de résister mais c'est difficile, j'arrive enfin à me déSlader, je ne pleure pas mais j'en suis à deux doigts.

 _\- Oui, je le sais, mais comment réagirait Oliver si toi et moi on couchait ensemble ici, hein ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas, laisse-moi !_

Les larmes coulent cette fois, je ne peux pas les retenir. Il tient mes poignets de ses deux mains et de l'autre retire les boutons de mon chemisiers, j'essaye de me débattre mais il est tellement plus fort que moi.

 _\- Non !_

Il glisse sa main sur ma peau, je ferme les yeux quand je le sens qui s'éloigne de moi rapidement, j'ouvre mes yeux et je vois Oliver qui se tient à mes côtés, je pleure, passe mes bras autour de ma poitrine et les serre. Il s'approche, retire sa veste et me la mets sur le dos.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je hoche la tête, il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait avancer, on arrive à la voiture et il me fait monter, me dit d'attacher ma ceinture et monte de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu, je sais juste une chose... J'ai honte, horriblement, en plus il va me juger et je n'en ai pas la force, mon père peut me juger autant qu'il veut, mais pas lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, j'ai besoin de lui. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement et me tourne vers lui, il a les mains serrées sur le volant, il semble vraiment furieux...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je serre encore plus les mains sur le volant. Je l'ai perdu de vue, deux minutes, simplement deux petites minutes... J'ai cherché partout, demandé à tout le monde si il l'avait vu. Cooper m'a dit que Julian avait corsé le punch pour essayer de la brancher, je sais que Félicity ne tient pas l'alcool... Alors quand j'ai su ça, je suis allé le trouver, j'ai fait le tour de la maison, rien, je suis aller dehors et j'ai mis quelques secondes avant de les trouver, elle a crié un « non » tellement fort que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire, j'imaginais ce salaud abuser d'elle mais fort heureusement je suis arrivé à temps.

Quand j'ai vu ce salaud poser les mains sur elle, j'ai vu rouge et même pire que ça, j'étais tellement furieux contre lui, mais aussi contre elle ! J'ai posé une main sur son épaule et je l'ai éloigné d'elle sans attendre, j'ai résisté à l'envie de le frapper, j'en avais envie, à un point pas possible, mais quand je l'ai vu toute tremblante, son haut déchiré, je suis allé vers elle afin de la couvrir. Je l'ai conduite à la voiture et depuis on a pas échangé un mot. On arrive chez elle, je sors et vais lui ouvrir la porte, elle n'attend pas et sort avant d'entrer chez elle. Je dois lui parler, et vite ! Ses parents sont à un gala, ils ne m'entendront pas lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Elle rentre dans sa chambre et referme la porte, je ne fais pas attention à ce signe qui veut simplement dire « fous-moi la paix » et j'entre sans attendre.

 _\- Laisse-moi... S'il te plaît..._

Elle semble si fragile, je m'approche et lui prend les épaules.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Elle hoche la tête mais les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues me montrent bien que non, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Je la serre contre moi et attend qu'elle se calme.

 _\- C'est fini, tout va bien..._

 _\- Non ça ne va pas ! Julian a failli..._

Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge, je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras, elle a du avoir peur, au moins autant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

 _\- Tu dois penser que c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé ce soir et que..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Ce salaud n'aurait jamais du poser les mains sur toi... Personne n'a le droit de te toucher si tu ne le veux pas. Mais s'il te plaît... Arrête d'agir ainsi... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence et que j'arrive trop tard cette fois... Je t'en pris._

Merde ses larmes mes chamboulent vraiment, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer, j'aimerais lui ôter toute sa peine. Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux encadrent son visage et ses yeux bleus brillent, elle porte toujours ma veste et je ne veux pas qu'elle l'enlève, elle tremble encore et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou de ce qu'elle vient de vivre. J'essuie doucement ses larmes et lui sourit, je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre elle. Elle me regarde et sans que je m'y attende colle ses lèvres aux miennes, je suis surpris, je dois la repousser... Elle essaye de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche mais je la repousse doucement... Le regard qu'elle me lance me brise le cœur, je passe une main dans ses cheveux et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, je fais une connerie, une horrible connerie, je ne devrais pas... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues minutes, nos bouchent se dévorant, nos langues se caressant sans cesse, c'est tellement bon. Je finis par m'éloigner d'elle, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je pose un baiser sur son front et lui dit la seule chose qui me vient en tête.

 _\- Bonne nuit..._

Je m'écarte et finis par quitter la chambre, je m'adosse à la porte en me disant que je viens sans doute de perdre mon boulot... Mais tant pis, ce baiser, ces quelques minutes échangé avec elle, valent absolument tout le reste.

Le lendemain je suis épuisé, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit à repensé à la veille... Je rentre dans la chambre de Félicity sans frapper. Je dois la prévenir que je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois lui dire que Slade va lui servir de chauffeur, il est hors de question qu'elle rentre tard cette nuit et qu'elle soit ivre... Je refuse de vivre de nouveau cette douleur, j'ai déjà perdu ma petite sœur, je refuse de la perdre elle aussi. Déjà que la soirée d'hier m'a mise en colère a un point pas possible, je suis furieux contre elle mais pas suffisamment pour lui en vouloir et puis je sais qu'elle s'en veut elle aussi, j'aimerais rester avec elle aujourd'hui mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

Je la regarde assise sur lit, elle se tient de dos, elle est magnifique, ses cheveux cascadent sur ses épaules, elle se tient droit et fixe un point sur le mur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais en la voyant ainsi je n'ai envie que d'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras et chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas le faire. Félicity est une fille capricieuse et franchement je n'en peux plus de tout ça, ses caprices d'enfant gâté, ces choses méchantes qu'elle me dit sans cesse, ces garçons qu'elle me présente sans cesse et qui se pavanent à son bras. Je sais que ce sont des choses que font les filles de son âge mais moi, je n'ai peux plus de la voir réagir ainsi.

Je me retourne pour quitter la chambre lorsque j'entends des petits sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge, j'avance rapidement vers elle, je n'ai qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mets dans cet état mais je suis sure d'une chose c'est que si quelqu'un lui a fait le moindre mal je serai capable de lui en faire autant en retour. Voir même pire. Le baiser qu'on a échangé hier n'aurait pas du se produire, je n'aurais pas du la laisser faire, même si j'ai aimé ça et même plus que ça, j'ai adoré, si je m'étais écouté je l'aurais prise sur son lit sans attendre et je lui aurais prouver mon amour pour elle.

Je passe une main sur mon visage et me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle et surtout pourquoi ? Avec tout ce qu'elle me fait subir plus d'un homme aurait fui et jeté l'éponge mais moi je m'obstine à rester là, parce que je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que j'en suis moi même malheureux. J'arrive près d'elle, m'accroupis et la fait relever le visage, il est maculé de larmes. Je passe mes pouces sur ses pommettes pour retirer toutes traces de son chagrin mais elle repousse mes mains avant que j'ai pu les chasser.

 _\- Laisse-moi ! Tu as des choses à faire selon mon père alors vas-y... Je ne vais pas être seule vu que Slade est là, pars !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, pas avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi tu pleures._

 _\- J'en ai assez que mon père veuille me surveiller à chaque fois que je fais un pas, j'en ai marre ! Laisse-moi !_

Je la tiens fort contre moi, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'aime la tenir contre moi, sentir son parfum, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts quand je fais exprès de poser ma main sur elle. Je tiens sa main pour la rassurer, je la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler. Ce n'est pas professionnel mais ces légers contacts me rendent heureux.

 _\- Félicity, ton père veut que tu sois en sécurité c'est tout._

 _\- Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix et toi aussi d'ailleurs !_

Je ferme les yeux, je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille Félicity et encore moins si ta vie est en danger.

 _\- Laisse-moi !_

Je la maintiens dans mes bras elle finit par se calmer. Je la relâche doucement, elle me pousse de toutes ses forces, surpris, je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve contre le mur de sa chambre.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Oliver... Laisse-moi... Et si tu as un peu d'estime pour moi, démissionne... Je ne veux plus être persécutée nuit et jour par quiconque... Je veux vivre ma vie. Tu comprends ça ? Inverse les rôles et imagine un peu ce que je vis au quotidien ! Est-ce que ça te plairait ?_

Je la regarde, bon sang elle est vraiment mal. Je baisse le regard puis quitte sa chambre sans lui jeter un regard, ça me ferai trop mal et si je la regardais je serai incapable de faire ce que je suis sur le point de faire pour elle. Par amour pour elle. Je l'aime tellement que je la quitte, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je veux son bonheur et il est clair que là elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'est pas avec moi.

Je me dirige vers la pièce qui m'est réservé, m'assoit sur le fauteuil et repense à ces deux dernières années. Deux ans, deux années à subir ses caprices, ses mauvaises humeur, mais là je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout, c'est ce que je dois faire croire à monsieur Smoak... Je ne dois pas lui montrer que je suis tombé amoureux de sa fille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre, toutes ses frasques, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Son sourire, son rire, ses yeux pétillants, sa joie de vivre... J'aime tout d'elle mais je ne supporte pas de la voir avec un autre, je pensais que je pourrais faire face à ça, mais c'est impossible. Alors même si ça me brise le cœur, je dois partir, je dois m'éloigner d'elle et essayer de l'oublier surtout que c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle me l'a demandé, elle m'a dit que si j'avais de l'estime pour elle je devais démissionner, et je n'ai pas que de l'estime. Je l'aime, plus que tout, alors si pour qu'elle soit heureuse je dois partir, je le fais.

J'ai ma lettre de démission dans les mains, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je la donne à Noah Smoak qui soupire.

 _\- Vous avez tenu deux ans. Vous êtes bien le seul. Vous êtes sur de vous ?_

J'avale ma salive difficilement et essaye de ne pas verser de larmes, je dois les garder pour plus tard.

 _\- Oui je suis sur... Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ici et subir ses caprices._

 _\- Je comprends... Si vous avez besoin d'une lettre de recommandation, n'hésitez pas._

 _\- Je vous remercie._

Je quitte la maison sans attendre et monte dans ma voiture, je démarre et je sors de la propriété. Je la vois, celle que j'aime, elle rit avec sa meilleure amie, elle semble heureuse. Adieu mon amour, adieu... Essaye de ne pas faire trop de folies et prends soin de toi. Je m'éloigne les larmes aux yeux, je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux pas la regarder, elle va tellement me manquer.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude, un chapitre par jour sauf le week-end et uniquement si j'ai des reviews lol**

 **Lâchez vos comm's !**

 **A demain si vous êtes sages ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, je suis rentrée du boulot hier soir et j'ai vu tout ce que vous m'avez laissé ! Je vous adore ! Voici donc votre second chapitre.**

 **PS : On m'a demandé combien il y aurait de chapitre à cette fic, pour le moment j'en ai 7, mais le dernier est beaucoup plus long que les autres, je me tâte à le couper en deux ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai retrouvé un travail assez rapidement, désormais je suis chargé de conduire et d'aller chercher Matthew à l'école. Il a sept ans et c'est le fils d'un juge assez réputé. C'est un gentil gamin assez intelligent qui adore parler base ball. Je rigole bien avec lui. Mais quand il est à l'école, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller la voir, de loin afin de m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Ce que je vois me fait mal... Elle ne sort pratiquement plus, va à l'entreprise de son père, rentre à la maison, ne sourit plus, ne voit Sara que quand elle vient la voir. Ce n'est plus la même personne. Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de mon départ ? Non ce n'est sans doute pas pour ça. Elle me déteste, elle me le montrait assez souvent, mais je n'aime pas la voir si malheureuse...

Ces deux derniers mois j'ai vécu comme ça, le matin je vais chercher Matty à l'école, je m'assure qu'il soit bien rentré et en sécurité. Ensuite je suis Félicity et je m'assure que tout va bien pour elle, mais elle n'est pas heureuse, pas du tout même, je l'ai vu pleurer à plusieurs reprises, la dernière fois j'ai voulu aller la retrouver mais elle m'a aperçu et je me suis caché. Elle m'a appelé, ça m'a brisé le cœur mais je suis parti. Quand je suis allé chercher Matty à l'école il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais triste, il est vraiment adorable ce gamin. Mais depuis ma démission je ne vis plus, elle me manque... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Je souffre depuis deux mois et pourtant quand je la vois, juste devant moi, je me fais violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas, elle ne m'aime pas, elle se moque de moi et me fait vivre ses mauvaises humeur. Elle ne doit même pas me respecter. Je dois partir, et vite, avant qu'elle ne remarque que mon cœur est brisé et surtout qu'elle sache que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est en miette.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand mon père m'a dit que Oliver était parti j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser, littéralement parlant, je ne voulais pas y croire, je le refusais, mais mon père m'a dit que Oliver en avait marre de mes caprices et de mes mauvaises humeurs, je suis partie et j'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit en pleurs. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours, je lui ai fais du mal, volontairement et il est parti, j'ai été stupide mais je pensais qu'il resterait toujours et qu'un jour je finirais par lui dire ce que je ressens...

Mais non, je lui ai dit de partir et il l'a fait, et ça m'a littéralement broyé le cœur. Ce baiser que je lui ai donné m'a fait peur... C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de partir... Parce que j'avais trop peur de sa réaction, alors je lui ai dit toutes ces horreurs... J'ai regretté mes mots à la seconde où il a quitté ma chambre et je voulais attendre le lendemain pour m'excuser... Mais il était déjà parti.

Quand j'ai eu finit de pleurer, j'ai cherché où il pouvait être, j'ai mené mon enquête. Chaque jour je portais sa veste... Celle qu'il m'a laissé, elle portait son odeur et j'aime la porter. Un jour je l'ai aperçu, mon cœur s'est emballé mais il m'a vu et s'est sauvé, je lui ai courus après en criant son prénom mais il n'a pas répondu... J'étais dévastée, Sara m'a soutenue et m'a ramené chez moi en me promettant de m'aider à la retrouver... Au début elle pensait que c'était un petit béguin mais quand elle m'a vu ce jour là, pleurant durant des heures dans mon lit, elle a comprit, que j'aimais Oliver plus que tout.

On a cherché pendant des semaines et ce matin j'ai reçu ce coup de fil, elle l'avait trouvé, elle savait pour qui il travaillait. J'ai finit par raccrocher et je suis sortie de chez moi. J'ai roulé pendant une heure environ avant de le trouver.

Je le vois, il est là, enfin... Après deux mois je le revois enfin. Il accompagne un homme, sans doute plus vieux que lui, je vois un enfant avec cet homme, Oliver sourit, il a l'air heureux mais étrangement quelque chose est différent... Son regard, ce regard dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'est plus le même. Je vois l'homme et son enfant entrer dans une maison, Oliver retourne à la voiture, je dois lui parler, le convaincre de revenir, j'ai besoin de lui, deux ans passés avec lui... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, surtout pas sans qu'il sache ce que je ressens. Je m'approche rapidement, il est sur le point de monter mais je me mets devant lui. Il me lance un regard noir, je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard, il m'a l'air tellement triste... Est-ce de ma faute ?

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Rentrez chez vous !_

Alors la ça craint, il me vouvoie... Il ne me vouvoie pas, il ne le faisait que devant mes parents, il m'a dit qu'il ne vouvoierait jamais une gamine inconsciente qui en avait rien à faire de tout...

 _\- Oliver, je..._

 _\- Partez, laissez-moi, je ne travaille plus pour vous._

Il monte dans la voiture, il est borné, c'est fou ça ! Je n'attends pas et monte du côté passager, je l'ai vu essuyer une larme sur sa joue, pourquoi il pleure ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, c'est de ma faute ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été agréable avec lui mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit ainsi.

 _\- Tu veux bien me ramener ? S'il te plaît ?_

Il ne me regarde pas, démarre et on commence à avancer. Oliver ne me dit rien, j'essaye de lui parler mais il me dit de me taire, qu'il n'est plus à mon service et qu'il n'est pas obligé de me parler. Ça me fait mal d'entendre ça, tellement, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il me déteste. On arrive chez moi, je refuse de descendre comme ça. Il sort et vient m'ouvrir la portière, il défait ma ceinture et me force à quitter la voiture avant de me conduire devant ma porte. Il sort les clés de ma poche et ouvre la porte.

 _\- Vous êtes chez vous. Adieu._

Je le retiens par le bras, son regard est plein de larmes, je le conduit à l'intérieur, il ne résiste pas, je pense qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le voit pleurer à l'extérieur. Je referme à clé, je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit, je dois lui parler.

 _\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

Il se retourne brusquement, furieux, vraiment furieux !

 _\- J'en avais juste assez de subir vos caprices et votre sale caractère._

 _\- Je sais que c'est faux ! Je sais que je ne suis pas facile... Je sais que j'ai parfois été désagréable. Mais je sais aussi qu'on a vécu de bons moments, on a ri, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as parlé... Nous étions amis..._

 _\- Non ! J'étais votre employé et c'est tout !_

 _\- Menteur ! Les employés ne m'ont jamais prise dans leur bras quand j'ai été mal à cause de cette surprotection ridicule ! Toi oui ! Je pensais vraiment qu'on était plus que ça... Beaucoup plus !_

Je me rapproche de lui mais il recule, ça me fait mal... Pourquoi est-il parti s'il tenait un peu à moi ? Pourquoi ? Je me rapproche encore de lui, il recule toujours mais cette fois il est contre le mur, je dois saisir cette chance, il le faut. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'essaye de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et je vois bien qu'il ne résiste pas, ses bras passent dans mon dos et il me retourne contre le mur tout en me plaquant doucement dessus, cette fois il est bien plus détendu que lors de notre premier baiser, quand sa langue caresse la mienne je suis heureuse et même plus que ça, je suis aux anges, deux ans que j'attends ça, deux ans que je suis amoureuse de lui même si je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. On s'embrasse un moment avant qu'il ne se recule brusquement de moi.

 _\- Tu as raison... Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis parti... Je vais te dire la vérité, mais après je partirais. Parce que je ne supporte pas tout ça ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec des mecs qui ont la chance de poser les mains sur toi, de t'embrasser et de te toucher, je ne le peux plus, alors je suis parti... Et je repars encore. Adieu._

Il s'éloigne, non, pas ça, je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas après avoir entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire.

 _\- Je faisais ça pour attirer ton attention !_

Il s'arrête et se retourne, je trouve le courage de me décoller du mur et de m'approcher de lui, il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche de plus en plus. Je viens de goûter à ses lèvres et je ne veux pas le perdre, jamais.

 _\- Je voulais te rendre jaloux... Mais jamais... Jamais tu ne m'as montré la moindre attention autre que de l'amitié..._

 _\- Arrête..._

Je m'approche encore et pose mes mains sur sa poitrine, je sens son cœur battre, il bat tellement vite. Oliver lève les mains et m'attrape les poignets, il les repousse doucement et s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- J'ai eu envie de tuer... Tout ceux qui se sont approchés de toi... Je suis furieux... Totalement dès que je te regarde parce que je les vois près de toi... C'est pour ça que je suis parti..._

Il s'éloigne encore un peu.

 _\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Pas eux, aucun d'eux !_

Il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que sa colère est toujours là mais moins forte qu'avant. Il s'approche presque en courant, me colle de nouveau contre le mur, ma tête cogne et ça me fait mal mais quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes j'oublie tout, absolument tout. J'ouvre doucement les lèvres et sa langue vient caresser la mienne alors que ses bras me soulèvent doucement, je me retrouve dans ses bras, les miens autour de son cou, les siens sous mes fesses et collée contre le mur, nous nous embrassons un très long moment avant que le manque d'air ne le fasse cesser de m'embrasser, ses lèvres dévient dans mon cou, il m'embrasse tendrement laissant sa langue glisser doucement, je suis parcourue de frissons mais c'est tellement agréable.

 _\- Redis-le..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je souris alors qu'il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille, je gémis doucement alors qu'il me serre encore plus dans ses bras.

 _\- Redis-le..._

 _\- C'est toi que j'aime Oliver..._

Il me décolle du mur et me fait monter les marches tout en ayant reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes bras sont toujours autour de son cou et je dois en enlever une à regrets afin d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, merde ça va enfin arriver... Enfin !

 _ **Oliver**_

Deux mois que j'ai été loin d'elle parce que je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit avec d'autre, que je ne supportais pas que d'autres ne la touchent et là elle est dans mes bras, après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai du mal à le croire, elle m'aime ! Je suis heureux, et même plus que ça. Deux ans que j'attends ça et enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir la posséder. Je l'allonge sur le lit, délicatement tout en l'embrassant avant de descendre mes lèvres le long de son coup tout en déboutonnant sa robe, elle ne reste pas inactive pour autant et retire ma chemise et mon T shirt, je me retrouve vite torse nu alors qu'elle porte juste ses sous vêtements, elle me sourit et se redresse afin de m'embrasser tout en retirant ma ceinture, je pose mes lèvres sur son corps tout en retirant mon pantalon, je la veux tellement, plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne. Je descends doucement tout en retirant la dernière barrière vers ce que je désire le plus, elle serre ses draps de ses mains, est-ce qu'elle est nerveuse ? Je l'embrasse doucement entre les cuisses avant de la caresser en profondeurs, elle se cambre tout en gémissant fortement, je vais de plus en plus vite, la caressant et l'embrasant encore et encore, son dos se soulève du matelas mais je la retiens doucement de mes mains tout en continuant de l'embrasser sur cette zone si sensible. Son corps est pris de tremblement, je souris, elle va venir, je le sais. Je continue de torturer son intimité un moment quand je l'entends crier.

 _\- Oh mon dieu Oliver !_

Elle cri mon prénom encore et encore, je la relâche et remonte vers elle afin de l'embrasser profondément, ses yeux sont fermés, elle les ouvre et me sourit, je me positionne entre ses jambes qu'elle passe autour de ma taille, je rentre en elle doucement quand je sens une résistance, oh merde, j'y crois pas... Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? Elle me sourit encore et serre ses jambes encore plus, je continue donc d'avancer en elle, elle se crispe et ferme les yeux, je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou alors qu'elle pousse un cri de douleur. Je reste sans bouger quelques instant, tout en l'embrassant encore et encore avant de commencer à aller et venir en elle. Je pense que la douleur est passée, ses cris et gémissements sont de plus en plus forts, je vais de plus en plus vite, son dos complètement décollé du matelas alors que je bouge en elle aussi vite que je le peux, elle cri mon nom encore plus fortement que la première fois et je la sens venir dans mes bras alors que je la rejoins dans un orgasme tel que je n'en avais pas connu avant.

Je reste un moment en elle, à tenter de reprendre une respiration normale tout en l'embrassant et la caressant tendrement, je finis par me retirer d'elle et me laisser tomber à ses côtés tout en la serrant contre moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais son premier... En voyant tout les hommes qui étaient avec elle, je pensais qu'elle avait déjà couché avec l'un d'eux... Mais non, encore une fois, je l'ai mal jugé et même pire que ça. Je m'en veux mais elle semble être heureuse, elle me sourit et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

 _\- Ça aurait été différent si je l'avais fais ?_

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je me tais... Si elle m'avait dit qu'elle était vierge avant qu'on ne commence, j'aurais été plus tendre avec elle. Elle me sourit et viens m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit... Je ne voulais pas que ce soit différent... Je voulais que tu me donnes tout._

Elle grimace un peu, je m'en veux, mais elle semble aller bien, je la serre dans mes bras tout en posant un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver..._

Elle se colle à moi et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, je souris et caresse doucement son dos jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle s'est endormie, je finis par fermer les yeux et par la rejoindre dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, elle est près de moi, éveillée, elle me regarde un air inquiet sur le visage. Je souris, lui prends le bras et la fais tomber dos sur le matelas.

 _\- Tu penses trop dès le matin..._

 _\- Mais..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avec autant de passion que je peux me le permettre. Quand on sépare quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle je lui souris.

 _\- Accorde-moi deux choses._

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- La première, tu vas devoir parler à tes parents... Si tu veux que je revienne en tant que garde du corps... Tu dois leur dire que tu m'as convaincu de revenir._

Je vois son regard s'illuminer, je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard en elle.

 _\- Tu veux bien revenir ?_

Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure, je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu partir... Et je n'ai confiance en personne pour assurer ta sécurité... Quand je n'accompagnais pas le fils de mon patron à l'école... Je venais veiller sur toi... Je m'assurais que tu allais bien._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Quelle est la seconde chose ?_

 _\- Ne me rends plus jaloux avec ces crétins pourris gâtés... Félicity... Je te jure que je vais finir par les tuer si je vois quelqu'un te toucher..._

Elle ri dans mes bras, j'aime l'entendre rire. Elle reprends son sérieux et baisse les yeux tout en caressant doucement mon torse.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement... Je sais juste qu'un jour j'ai remarqué que je ne te voyais plus comme avant... Je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais... Sortir avec ces types... C'était une façon d'essayer de voir si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi... Je ne les aimais pas..._

Ses yeux sont brouillés de larmes, elle les ferme et ces dernières coulent sur ses joues. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et les essuies doucement.

 _\- Ne pleure pas, je ne t'en veux pas... Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à tomber complètement fou amoureux de toi. Mais maintenant... Je ne vais plus jamais te laisser, tant que tu voudras de moi..._

Elle me fait taire en posant doucement sa main sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je te veux vraiment... Je ne veux pas te perdre Oliver... J'ai cru mourir ces semaines passées loin de toi..._

Je lui souris et m'allonge doucement sur elle tout en l'embrassant, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je sais qu'on a passé qu'une nuit ensemble... Mais je veux que tu saches... Que je veux les passer toutes avec toi. Je t'aime._

Je la serre contre moi tout en l'embrassant avant d'entrer en elle doucement et de lui faire l'amour encore une fois, cette fois je suis tendre, je veux prendre mon temps, cette nuit j'étais fougueux alors que j'aurais aimé prendre mon temps pour sa première fois, mais cette fois, je le prends, je lui fais l'amour avec autant de tendresse que je peux, ses bras me serrent fortement, ses doigt me griffent le dos à chaque fois qu'elle éprouve du plaisir. Je commence à me mouvoir en elle de plus en plus fort alors que je la regarde dans les yeux, je lui souris et l'embrasse doucement après qu'elle ai crié mon prénom, je vas de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je jouisse en elle fortement. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à faire l'amour à une femme, je n'ai eu que quelques femmes dans ma vie mais aucune n'a compté autant qu'elle. Je l'aime plus que tout, je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille pourrie gâtée... Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas en aimer une autre. Jamais.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais alors énormément même lol, les engueulades entre eux... J'arrive pas à les écrire XD**

 **Bon alors comme toujours, si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews ( j'espère en revoir plein plein plein en rentrant ce soir * o * )**

 **A demain si vous êtes sage =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore tout plein de review en rentrant du travail, je suis trop trop contente ! Merci à vous !**

 **Voici donc votre chapitre 03 !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et me relève brusquement, Oliver n'est plus là... Je regarde dans la chambre, il avait promit qu'il serait là ce matin... Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et il sourit en me regardant, il porte un plateau qu'il dépose sur le lit devant moi avant de venir se pencher vers moi afin de m'embrasser.

 _\- Je t'ai promis que je serais là mon amour._

Il s'assoit près de moi et me rejoins sous la couette. Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire et à chaque fois que c'est le cas, Oliver dort avec moi, enfin on ne fait pas que dormir, on passe notre temps à faire l'amour encore et encore... Quand ils sont là, il quitte la maison après m'avoir déposé et vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre quand il fait nuit, je passe la nuit dans ses bras, blotti contre lui, là on est plus discret, il ne faut pas que mes parents nous entendent. Ils ne savent pas pour nous, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas leur dire mais j'appréhende leur réaction et Oliver aussi. Alors on ne leur dit rien et ça fait neuf mois qu'on arrive à garder notre relation secrète sans non plus nous priver de nous voir. Mes parents rentrent aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas hâte... Bon ok, je veux les revoir, mais Oliver ne passera plus tout son temps avec moi... Et ça je n'aime pas. Je finis mon jus d'orange dans le silence, Oliver prend le plateau et le pose sur la commode sous la fenêtre. Il revient près de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- On se verra juste quelques heures en moins..._

 _\- C'est énorme..._

Il rit doucement avant de m'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Oliver est vraiment parfait, j'ai été une idiote de mal le traiter pendant deux ans, je le regrette sincèrement et je me suis excusée un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Le mois dernier on a eu un moment de panique tout les deux, j'ai eu du retard, presque une semaine, j'ai cru que j'étais enceinte, j'ai évité Oliver pendant deux jours, j'avais peur de sa réaction mais il a finit par me prendre dans ses bras et par me demander ce que j'avais, qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas me voir et qu'il savait que je n'avais pas de travail à faire. Alors je lui ai dit, il a été surpris mais n'a rien dit, il a été acheter un test de grossesse et a attendu avec moi. Le test était négatif, on a été soulagé tout les deux. Je veux des enfants et bien sur avec lui, mais pas tout de suite, je n'ai que vingt et un an, on a le temps de fonder une famille.

Mes parents sont rentrés depuis trois jours, Oliver est là près de moi, il assure ma sécurité mais depuis leur retour on a pas eu de moment rien qu'à nous. Mes parents veulent « rattraper le temps perdu » mais ils exagèrent, ils sont partis six jours et je n'ai plus cinq ans, je peux survivre sans avoir mes parents à mes côtés durant quelques jours quand même ! Je suis dans la salle de bain en train de me préparer pour le repas de soir, encore un repas qui va s'éterniser ou ils vont me raconter ce qu'ils ont vu, fait et tout ça. Je finis de me préparer quand la porte s'ouvre sur Oliver, il ferme à clé et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait là qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me colle contre le mur avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je souris contre lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou, ça m'a tellement manqué ! Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues minutes, nos langues se caressant, mes mains fouillant dans ses cheveux alors que celles d'Oliver glissent sous ma robe, je le lâche doucement et laisse mes mains descendre jusqu'à son pantalon, je défais sa ceinture et enlève son bouton avant de baisser son vêtement, il a l'air de me vouloir autant que moi, trois jours sans être près de l'autre, c'est horrible. Il passe ses jambes sous mes fesses et me colle contre le mur avant d'entrer en mois sans attendre. Je mords ma lèvre fortement, je ne dois pas faire de bruit, mes parents risqueraient de nous entendre. Il commence à aller et venir en moi doucement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite, je griffe son dos et essaye de me concentrer afin de ne pas être bruyante mais ce n'est pas facile.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement..._

Il sort sa tête de mon cou, me sourit et me répond qu'il m'aime aussi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de se mouvoir en moi de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, merde c'est tellement bon. Je vais jouir, je le sens, enfin, rester trois jours sans faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime plus que tout, c'est horrible. Je jouis fortement dans ses bras alors que je le sens se libérer à l'intérieur de moi. On reste un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne me pose sur le sol tout en m'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec mes parents, mais j'ai hâte, Oliver m'a promit de m'attendre dans ma chambre, j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai hâte de le voir, et de simplement dormir dans ses bras. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'apprête à refermer la porte quand ma mère me prend le bras. Et merde.

 _\- Tu me laisses entrer ou je vais devoir vous parler à tout les deux d'ici ?_

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle sait ? Je me tourne vers Oliver qui se tient derrière moi et il hoche la tête doucement. Je lâche la porte et vais vers lui sans attendre, je vois bien qu'il est nerveux il reste à bonne distance de moi. Ma mère entre et nous sourit.

 _\- Alors depuis quand ça dure entre vous ?_

Je baisse le regard, elle sait, du coup je ne peux pas lui mentir, je ne le veux pas non plus.

 _\- Neuf mois... Enfin un peu plus._

Elle ri doucement, ne semble pas en colère.

 _\- Je ne suis pas étonnée. Mais vous avez gardé ce secret assez longtemps quand même._

Je prends la main d'Oliver qu'il serre doucement. Je le regarde et il me sourit. Je me tourne vers ma mère.

 _\- Tu le sais depuis quand maman ?_

 _\- J'avais des doutes depuis un moment, ton père m'a dit que c'était impossible mais je savais que j'avais raison. Et puis mes doutes se sont confirmés quand je vous ai vu sortir de la salle de bain en début de soirée._

Je rougis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma mère nous voit à ce moment là, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu sinon... Oh merde, je dois être rouge comme une tomate... Je me colle à Oliver qui sourit et passe une main dans mon dos. Je dis à ma mère que je veux qu'on attende avant de le dire à mon père, ma mère est peut-être conciliante mais mon père... Ce sera plus compliqué. Ma mère nous dit qu'elle attendra avant de lui dire et nous laisse tranquille, j'ai l'impression de sentir un poids énorme quitter ma poitrine.

 _\- Je vais avoir du mal à la regarder en face..._

Il rit doucement et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Et moi alors ? C'est ta mère quand même..._

On ri doucement avant de se mettre au lit, je me colle contre lui alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi, j'espère que mon père le prendra aussi bien que ma mère, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, je ne veux pas choisir entre Oliver et mon père, parce que je sais que je choisirais Oliver, et je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec mon père.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà un mois que la mère de Félicity est au courant pour nous deux, et je dois dire que ça se passe très bien, elle a voulu savoir comment on en était venu à tout ça et on lui raconté. Elle nous a écouté très attentivement et nous soutient. Aujourd'hui Félicity et ses parents ont quelques invités, je n'aime pas ces soirées... Il y a toujours un homme qui s'approche trop près d'elle dans l'espoir de l'avoir, je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne fera jamais rien dans leur sens mais je suis jaloux, extrêmement.

Félicity est magnifique, elle a mis la robe que je préfère, la rouge qui est ouverte sur le côté, elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés et passe son temps à me regarder, s'il n'y avait pas ces invités, je la prendrais sur le champ, mais je dois me retenir. Son père s'approche d'elle accompagné d'un jeune homme, merde c'est qui ce type ?

 _\- Félicity, je te présente Ray Palmer, il vient de s'installer en ville, je me disais que vous pourriez faire connaissance._

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je regarde cet homme, il est élégant, riche, a un costume qui coûte au moins autant que la robe de mon amour, ils sont du même niveau... Il a plus à lui offrir que moi. Je serre le poing et quitte la pièce, c'est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas voir ça. Elle serait tellement mieux avec lui, je le sais, mais je l'aime, plus que tout et je ne peux pas voir ça. Je suis dans une autre pièce, essayant de calmer la rage qui a monté en moi de façon fulgurante. Je l'imagine déjà en train de parler avec lui, et lui en train de lui faire du charme et de lui parler de toute sa fortune... Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse la toucher... Puisse l'aimer... Même si pour moi, personne ne peut l'aimer autant que je l'aime.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me retourne, elle est là, dans sa belle robe rouge, elle me sourit et s'approche de moi avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. J'hésite à lui rendre son étreinte, je suis encore furieux, pas contre elle, non je ne serais jamais furieux après elle... Mais c'est contre moi... Je sais que Félicity m'aime et qu'elle se fiche de l'argent, elle est riche grâce à ses parents et même si elle aime avoir de belles choses jamais je ne l'ai vu mettre son argent en avant. Elle m'a choisi moi... Et je doute de moi... Je doute de pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut.

 _\- Je n'aime pas te voir jaloux Oliver... C'est pour ça que tu es parti la première fois, enfin en partie... Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre._

Je fini par la serrer dans mes bras, mes bras l'enlacent tendrement et fortement, je pose un baiser dans son cou en y enfoui mon visage. Je repense à ce type, il a l'air tellement parfait pour elle.

 _\- Il a plus à t'offrir que moi..._

 _\- Non... Et puis toi tu as déjà mon cœur et tout mon amour._

Je la serre encore plus fort, caressant son dos et embrassant son cou. Cette femme est toute ma vie, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, jamais.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi. Alors arrête d'être jaloux Oliver. Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, jamais._

On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se détache de moi et me prenne la main, je la suis sans attendre.

 _\- Où tu m'emmènes ?_

 _\- Là où mon père ne nous trouvera pas._

Je ri doucement et la suis sans attendre, on quitte la maison main dans la main, on monte en voiture et elle me demande de la conduire chez moi. Je le fais sans attendre, on y va pas souvent, mais mon appartement est notre petit nid à nous quand on ne veut pas se faire surprendre. Je lui fais l'amour durant toute la nuit, de toutes les façons possible, je suis jaloux, vraiment, et fière de l'être et quand j'entends ses cris, ses gémissements, quand j'entends mon prénom franchir la barrière de ses lèvres je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est à moi. Je la soulève dans mes bras et elle se retrouve assise sur moi alors que je suis profondément ancré en elle. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux alors que la lumière du jour nous inonde tout les deux. Je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Tu es à moi..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Toute à toi... Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme..._

Je lui souris et la fait basculer sur le lit, je suis épuisé, cette nuit a été magique, incroyable. Je la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tu sais quoi ?_

Je me redresse et la regarde fixement un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Non quoi ?_

 _\- Je crois que si toutes tes crises de jalousie se terminent comme cette nuit... Je veux bien te laisser être jaloux... Mais juste un peu._

Je ri doucement attrape mon oreiller et la frappe doucement avec. Elle éclate de rire et on s'embrasse de nouveau, je serais toujours jaloux de quiconque s'approche d'elle.

 _\- Je peux savoir comment ma femme ose se moquer de moi ?_

Elle me regarde fixement, je sais pourquoi, je viens de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, elle ne me dit rien, je m'approche et lui prends la main.

 _\- C'est ce que je souhaite tu sais... Un jour... Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi Félicity... Je sais que..._

Elle me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses bras autour de mon cou, elle s'éloigne de moi légèrement.

 _\- Quand tu me demanderas, peu importe quand ça se produira... Je te dirais oui. Parce que moi non plus, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. C'est toi mon avenir, personne d'autre._

Je lui souris et la reprends dans mes bras, je la serre fort et la garde contre moi un long moment, je suis heureux, qu'elle souhaite la même chose que moi. Un jour elle sera ma femme, pas tout de suite, quand son père sera au courant, quand tout le monde aura accepté notre relation. Je la serre encore plus et elle me sourit, elle s'endort paisiblement dans mes bras alors que je caresse doucement son dos, elle se tourne dos à moi et je l'enlace tout en posant un baiser dans son cou. Je lui murmure une dernière fois que je l'aime et elle me réponds qu'elle m'aime aussi de sa voix pratiquement endormie. Je me laisse aller au sommeil imaginant notre avenir.

 _ **Donna**_

Quand j'ai vu mon mari et ce jeune homme s'approcher de notre fille, j'ai vu Oliver, j'ai vu le regard qu'il a eu, il avait l'air de souffrir. Horriblement. Je sais qu'il aime ma fille, je sais qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'ai pu le voir dès le début. Mais quand je l'ai vu partir après qu'il ai vu Ray près d'elle, il avait l'air de souffrir, et ma fille aussi, surtout quand elle l'a vu partir, elle n'a pas hésité à le suivre et je sais très bien que tout se passera bien mais que je ne reverrais pas ma fille avant demain. Je m'approche de mon mari après que celui ci ce soit excusé auprès de Ray Palmer.

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui prend notre fille ? Je lui présente un charmant garçon et elle s'enfuit..._

Je soupire, il est vraiment aveugle quand il s'y met.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Noah ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que ma fille soit heureuse et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme. Je lui en présente un et elle se sauve, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit gay..._

J'éclate de rire, décidément, il est vraiment aveugle.

 _\- Mon pauvre chéri, si tu savais qu'elle n'a qu'un homme dans sa vie... Et tout ce qu'elle fait avec lui... Notre fille est très loin d'être gay crois-moi !_

Il semble choqué par ce que je viens de lui dire, vraiment très choqué.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que ta petite fille soit toujours vierge ?_

 _\- Et bah... C'est mon bébé quand même._

 _\- Ton bébé est une femme maintenant. Et elle est très amoureuse._

 _\- Et qui est cet homme ? C'est quelqu'un de bien au moins ?_

Je souris.

 _\- C'est un homme bien, qui fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger._

Je crois qu'il a comprit, enfin, il a mit le temps.

 _\- Sérieux ?!_

 _\- Je te l'avais dis, tu ne m'as pas écouté._

 _\- Mais il est..._

Je lui lance un regard pas très sympathique mais je refuse qu'il dise quoi que ce soit de désagréable.

 _\- Noah, Oliver Queen est un homme bien, qui aime notre fille et elle l'aime aussi. Alors non, il n'est pas de notre « milieu », non il n'est pas riche, non il n'est pas aussi impeccable que l'était ce Ray Palmer. Mais il rend Félicity heureuse. Et si tu veux qu'elle le reste et que par la même occasion, je le reste aussi... Ne dis rien pour se mettre entre eux._

 _\- Il l'aime vraiment ?_

 _\- Crois-moi, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Regarde-les... Tu comprendras._

Je laisse mon mari avec ses pensées, je sais qu'il a peur pour notre fille, mais je sais aussi que Oliver fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la rendre heureuse, exactement comme il le fait depuis des mois.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? La réaction de Donna ? Et celle de Noah ?**

 **A vos claviers et continuez d'être sage lol**

 **A demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici votre chapitre 4 comme vous continuez d'être super sage lol**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Mon père est au courant pour nous depuis quelques semaines maintenant, au début je voyais bien qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais il ne disait rien, mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. J'ai beau aimer mon père, si je devais choisir entre eux, c'est Oliver que je choisirais, toujours. Je lui ai dit un jour, que s'il n'appréciait pas le fait que je sois avec Oliver qu'il me le dise et je partirais de la maison, afin de vivre avec lui loin d'eux. Mon père a eu du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, mais j'étais sincère et depuis mon père agit mieux quand on est tout les deux. Ça me rassure parce que durant un moment Oliver me disait qu'il allait chercher du travail ailleurs, qu'on continuerait de se voir mais qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour ma famille, ça m'a brisé le cœur, parce que je l'aurais moins vu... C'est là que j'ai décidé de parler à mon père et au moins grâce à ça, Oliver reste avec moi, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit ou presque. Mes parents sont repartis en voyage depuis deux jours, ils reviennent à la fin de la semaine, je les envie de voyager si souvent, bon ok, c'est pour le travail, mais j'aimerais bien moi aussi... Partir avec mon amour de temps en temps.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

Je me tourne et souris en voyant Sara qui a déjà enfilé sa veste, on doit sortir toutes les deux aujourd'hui, on avait prévu ça depuis un moment. Oliver ne vient pas, mon père lui a dit de me laisser une journée entre filles et même si j'aime Oliver plus que tout, je suis bien contente de passer juste une journée avec ma meilleure amie.

 _\- Oui presque, encore une petite chose._

On sort de la chambre et Sara secoue la tête doucement, elle sait ce que je vais faire. Je vois Oliver qui s'apprête à sortir lui aussi, il va profiter de cette journée pour la passer avec un ami à lui. Il me sourit et m'ouvre les bras, je le serre contre moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. On reste ainsi un moment avant de nous séparer.

 _\- Tu vas me manquer._

 _\- Toi aussi, amuse-toi bien avec Sara._

 _\- Promis._

 _\- Et mon amour, je sais que tu aimes faire des folies... Mais ne porte rien de trop lourd pour ton poignet._

Je souris et regarde ma main bandée, je suis tombée hier soir, rien de bien méchant et j'ai pu me rattraper, mais ma main a une légère entorse et je dois la ménager pendant encore quelques jours.

 _\- Je vais faire attention. Promis. A ce soir._

Je quitte la maison avant lui et monte dans la voiture de Sara, on arrive au centre commercial, on a déjà beaucoup parlé, on commence les boutiques, j'achète une robe d'été et des chaussures ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Sara est étonnée que je ne fasse pas de folies comme à mon habitude, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas trop envie. On a décidé d'aller manger un morceau quand je m'arrête net devant une boutique, je me mords la lèvre, je résiste à l'envie d'y rentrer. Sara me rejoins et ne comprends pas ce que je fais.

 _\- Euh Félicity, ce n'est pas vraiment pour nous ici, non ?_

Je ne dis rien et me contente de regarder la vitrine, ils ont de très jolies choses et j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie d'entrer. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis enceinte, Oliver ne le sait pas... Je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire. Lors de la fausse alerte il y a quelques mois j'ai été soulagé, et je sais que lui aussi, mais là ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, j'ai fais quatre tests et ils étaient tous positifs... Je suis bien enceinte.

 _\- Oh ! Tu es... Enceinte ?_

Je hoche la tête doucement en souriant.

- _Oliver le sait ?_

Je la secoue de nouveau, moi qui suis un vrai moulin à parole, là je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle me prend le bras et on va s'asseoir sur un banc à quelques pas du magasin pour bébé.

 _\- Et ça va ? Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Sara... Ce bébé est bien là, il grandit doucement en moi... J'ai peur... J'ai une trouille bleue._

Elle me serre dans ses bras et essaye de me rassurer. Pourtant j'ai fait attention, je prends la pilule et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir oubliée... Je n'aurais jamais fait exprès de tomber enceinte et ça me fait peur que Oliver puisse le penser.

 _\- Déjà tu dois le dire à Oliver._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais tu sais... J'ai beau avoir la trouille de devenir mère, d'avoir un enfant qui dépend de moi à mon âge... J'ai encore plus peur qu'Oliver me dise que ce n'est pas le bon moment... Je crois... Que j'aime déjà mon bébé._

Sara me sourit et m'aide à me relever, je lui demande où elle m'emmène et elle me guide dans la boutique pour bébé. On rentre et je dois dire qu'ils ont beaucoup de belles choses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je regarde des vêtements blancs qui sont adorables.

 _\- Prends-les..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Sara... Oliver n'est pas au courant... Et s'il ne veut pas du bébé ?_

 _\- Il t'aime, tu m'as dit qu'il envisageait même de te demander en mariage à un moment donné. Ce bébé arrive tôt, mais c'est le votre. Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je regarde les vêtements et je dois dire qu'ils sont vraiment beaux, je reste devant un moment avant de prendre un petit pyjama blanc avec un chat dessus, il y a une petite phrase qui me fait sourire tant elle est vraie _« bébé 100% amour »_. Je craque et je ressors du magasin avec.

 _\- Promets-moi que tu me laisseras le gâter ce bout de chou._

Je ri doucement, je dois le dire à Oliver même si j'ai peur de sa réaction, je veux ce bébé, je veux cet enfant que nous avons conçu avec amour lui et moi. Il est près de seize heure quand je préviens Sara que je vais rentrer.

 _\- Ok, mais tu dois lui dire. Il doit savoir pour le bébé._

 _\- Je vais lui dire..._

Je serre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et on se dirige vers la voiture. J'ouvre la portière et je m'appuie dessus, je ressens une vive douleur dans mon ventre, je pose un main dessus et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

 _\- Ça va ma belle ?_

Je lève les yeux vers Sara, je sens quelque chose couler... J'ai peur, je n'y connais rien, mais... Mon bébé...

 _\- J'ai mal Sara..._

Je la vois courir vers moi mais je ne vois plus rien, je sens juste qu'elle me retient, tout est noir, je ne sens que mes larmes qui coulent et cette douleur dans mon ventre.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai passé une bonne journée avec Tommy, mon meilleur ami, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'ai profité de cette journée sans mon amour même si elle m'a manqué. Je m'imagine la voir rentrer avec des sacs pleins les mains en s'excusant pour son poignet mais qu'elle a craqué sur plein de choses. Mon portable sonne, je le sors et vois le numéro de Sara, c'est bizarre, pourquoi elle m'appelle ?

 _\- Oui ?_

Je raccroche rapidement quand j'entends que mon amour est à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, que se passe-t-il ? Un accident ? Son poignet qui s'est aggravé ? Non, sinon c'est Félicity qui m'aurait appelé. Je monte en voiture et fonce sans me soucier du code de la route, je suis inquiet, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Une fois à l'hôpital, je vois Sara qui m'attend.

 _\- Dis-moi qu'elle va bien !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, les médecins sont avec elle._

Je suis inquiet, tellement... On est devant la pièce, je ne vois rien du tout. Sara semble savoir quelque chose, je le vois sur son visage, mais elle à l'air d'avoir peur de me le dire.

 _\- Sara que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Rien..._

 _\- Sara !_

Je suis en colère, je ne veux pas qu'elle me mente là dessus. J'adore Sara, vraiment, mais si elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a je vais vraiment m'énerver.

 _\- Elle va me tuer..._

Je lui montre l'intérieur de la chambre où elle se trouve.

 _\- Elle est là dedans, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! Alors dis-moi !_

Je me calme, je vois bien que elle aussi s'inquiète.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Elle est tout pour moi._

Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde des larmes dans les yeux.

 _\- Elle est enceinte Oliver... Elle l'a appris il y a quelques jours... Et elle a des douleurs dans le ventre et a perdu du sang..._

Je recule de quelques pas et me retrouve dos au mur, je passe mes mains sur mon visage et des larmes coulent de mes yeux, elle est enceinte, mon amour est enceinte ! Et là elle est couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital, des médecins s'affairant autour d'elle alors qu'elle a des douleurs dans le ventre et qu'elle a perdu du sang... Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit pour notre bébé ? Pourquoi je dois l'apprendre alors qu'elle est peut-être en train de faire une fausse couche ? Je secoue la tête et essuie mes larmes, je ne peux pas être en colère après elle, et surtout pas maintenant. Quand elle a appris pour le bébé elle a du se souvenir de la fausse alerte d'il y a quelques mois, on était soulagés, elle a du croire que j'étais dans le même état d'esprit. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Sara s'approche et me donne un petit paquet qu'elle avait posé sur un fauteuil, je le prends et l'ouvre, je souris en voyant un magnifique pyjama blanc avec écrit « bébé 100% amour », cette phrase est parfaite.

Au bout d'un moment un médecin sort et vient à notre rencontre.

 _\- Vous êtes le petit ami de mademoiselle Smoak ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est moi, elle va bien ? Et le bébé ?_

Il lève les mains comme pour me calmer, moi je serre toujours le petit pyjama contre moi.

 _\- Je vous rassure, elle va bien. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais ses constantes sont bonnes. Elle a eu une baisse de tension d'où l'évanouissement et les saignements se sont arrêtés._

Bon ok, il m'a rassuré sur l'état de Félicity mais pas sur l'état de notre bébé. Il ouvre le dossier et me donne un papier que je regarde.

 _\- Le bébé va bien aussi. J'ai vu qu'elle a une blessure a son poignet, elle a chuté c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui, hier soir... Mais elle n'est pas tombée, elle s'est rattrapée et s'est blessée à la main._

 _\- Parfois ça peut suffire à provoquer des saignements et des douleurs. Mais je vous rassure tout va bien. On a fait une échographie, le bébé va bien et son cœur bat normalement._

Je souris et regarde l'échographie, c'est notre bébé, il est là. Il va bien.

 _\- Je peux aller la voir ?_

 _\- Bien sur. Je repasserais d'ici quelques heures._

 _\- Merci._

Il nous laisse, je me tourne vers Sara.

 _\- Tu peux appeler ses parents ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je m'en occupe, mais je ne leur dit pas pour le bébé. Vous le ferez vous même._

Je ri doucement et entre dans la chambre, elle est allongée sur le lit, une perfusion dans le bras, sa tête reposant sur le côté. Je m'approche et m'assois près d'elle, je souris, je suis heureux. Je pose une main sur son ventre, notre bébé est là et il va bien.

 _\- Mon amour, tu as du avoir peur... Mais tout va bien. Je suis là, et notre bébé va bien. Je suis heureux._

Je reste près d'elle un moment, je la laisse se reposer, je tiens toujours le pyjama dans ma main. J'aimerais sortir d'ici et aller acheter plein d'autres choses pour lui, mais je dois rester près d'elle et la rassurer quand elle va se réveiller. Au bout de deux heures je la vois ouvrir les yeux, je serre sa main doucement. Elle referme les yeux et détourne le regard. Je pense que je sais pourquoi, je souris et m'assois sur le lit, tout près d'elle.

 _\- Mon amour regarde-moi._

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Ne sois pas têtue mon amour, regarde-moi..._

Elle tourne la tête et ses joues sont maculées de larmes, je retire ma main de la sienne et les essuie doucement.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Elle retourne de nouveau la tête mais je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Tout va bien. Notre bébé va bien._

Elle me regarde sans comprendre, je lui donne le petit pyjama qu'elle a acheté, je lui souris et lui donne l'échographie, elle la prend et éclate en sanglot, je pense qu'elle est rassurée, elle se redresse et vient se coller contre moi.

 _\- Tout va bien mon amour._

 _\- Il va bien... J'ai eu peur..._

Je souris et la rejoins sur le lit tout en la serrant contre moi. Je pose une main sur son ventre et un baiser sur son front. Elle ne dit rien, je pense qu'elle a peur de ma réaction. Je dois la rassurer et vite.

 _\- Je comprends que tu aies eu peur. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit, mais maintenant, tu vas me laisser prendre soin de vous deux._

Elle hoche la tête et se colle encore plus à moi.

 _\- Tu es heureux alors ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Et je pense que je l'aurais été aussi si le test d'il y a quelques mois avait été positif. Nous ne nous y attendions pas. Mais notre bébé est là et j'ai cru mourir quand Sara m'a dit que tu pouvais faire une fausse couche._

On reste ainsi un moment, elle a fermé ses yeux, je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer. Le médecin rentre alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, je me lève du lit mais elle refuse de lâcher mon bras. Il s'approche et sourit, je suppose donc que tout va bien.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, vous pourrez sortir dès que la perfusion sera finie, mais vous devrez vous reposer au maximum pendant plusieurs jours, aucun efforts, je vous conseille même le repos total pendant une semaine._

 _\- Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz._

Je suis surpris en un sens, parce qu'elle déteste rester sans rien faire, elle a la bougeotte mon amour. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est inquiète pour notre bébé et qu'elle fera tout son possible pour que tout se passe bien. On reste un moment ainsi, à parler, surtout du bébé. On se demande comment vont réagir ses parents mais on sait qu'on aime déjà notre bébé, ce petit être qui grandi doucement en elle. Notre fils ou notre fille. Nous savons que ce ne sera pas facile, qu'un enfant n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, mais on l'aime et on va tout faire pour rendre sa vie la plus belle possible.

 **Et voilà ! Bon je sais que vous n'êtes pas étonnés, pour certains vous commencé à me connaître, mais sachez que ça ne va pas être simple ^^**

 **PS : J'écris un OS pour nous remettre du 4x16 pour ceux qui l'ont vu, j'ai déjà bien avancé, je pense le mettre lundi ou mardi, à voir si j'arrive à le finir lol.**

 **Le chapitre 5 arrivera lundi matin, comme le week-end moins de gens sont sur le site enfin seulement si vous êtes sage pour ce chapitre là ^^**

 **Allez bon week end à tous et à lundi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Joyeux lundi de pâques ! Au début je voulais attendre demain parce que je suppose qu'en ce jour férié je ne vais avoir beaucoup de reviews, mais j'ai promis lundi, donc lundi vous allez pouvoir lire la suite ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, et aussi pour les reviews pour le OS trente sept jours que je vous ai sortis hier, pour ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, allez-y, je pense que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis rentrée depuis hier déjà et Oliver me couve à un point pas possible mais j'avoue que j'aime ça, il est tellement aux petits soin avec moi. Ce matin Sara est venue me voir, elle était vraiment inquiète, elle nous a ramené une grosse peluche en forme de lapin et des vêtements neutre pour le bébé. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle a dit qu'elle tenait sa promesse de gâter notre bébé. Oliver m'aide à me redresser et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Tes parents arrivent mon amour._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, j'appréhende un peu leur réaction. La porte s'ouvre sur eux et je vois ma mère courir vers moi, elle vient me serrer dans ses bras, Oliver s'est éloigné mais juste un petit peu. Mon père vient me serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, ils ont l'air inquiet, je me demande ce que leur a dit Sara. Ma mère pleure.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? Je vais bien._

 _\- M_ _on bébé j'ai eu peur lorsque Sara nous a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital je ne l'ai même pas laissé finir, j'ai raccroché et nous sommes venus mais durant le trajet je me suis imaginée le pire scénario mais je vois que tu vas bien. Ce sont des larmes de soulagement bébé._

Ma mère semble vraiment inquiète, elle essuie ses larmes et essaye de se calmer un peu. Je m'en veux un peu d'être responsable de son état.

 _\- Explique-moi ce qui t'est arrivé, que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- J'ai fait un malaise maman._

J'essaye de ne pas repenser à la peur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru que mon bébé n'était plus là, Oliver s'en rend compte et s'assoit près de moi.

 _\- Mais tu n'as rien de grave hein ? Rassure-moi._

 _\- Non, sinon le médecin ne m'aurait pas laissé rentrer. Mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer._

 _\- Qu'importe ce que c'est mon bébé, tu es en vie tout va bien et c'est ce qui est le plus important_

J'inspire un bon coup, je dois leur dire, il le faut et de toute façon ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. Mais merde c'est plus difficile que je le pensais, Oliver serre doucement ma main, je le regarde, il me sourit.

 _\- Je suis enceinte._

Je regarde mon père puis ma mère, ils ne semblent pas savoir quoi dire. Heureusement que Oliver est là parce que je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. Mon père se lève et passe ses mains sur son visage, il regarde ensuite le gros lapin en peluche que Sara nous a ramené. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal le prendre parce que j'aime notre bébé et je sais que Oliver aussi l'aime. Ma mère ne dit rien, mon père s'approche un peu de moi, il n'a pas l'air ravi.

 _\- Je trouve ça un peu prématuré._

Je soupire, je savais que mon père n'allait pas bien le prendre.

 _\- Je peux savoir comment tu as pu tomber enceinte alors que tu prends la pilule ? Mais merde tu es tellement jeune Félicity !_

Oliver serre doucement ma main, même si mon père ne nous soutient pas, tant que j'ai Oliver près de moi, je m'en moque. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore vingt deux ans, que je suis jeune et que j'ai toute la vie devant moi, mais ce bébé est là, malgré toutes les précautions qu'on a prises, il est là, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit ailleurs.

 _\- Mais sache que même si je n'approuve pas, je vous soutiendrais tout les deux._

Mon père quitte notre chambre, parce que oui, même si il a encore du mal à se faire à cette idée, Oliver et moi partageons la même chambre, son appartement n'est plus utilisé depuis un bon bout de temps. Ma mère se lève et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis heureuse ma chérie, mais je veux juste que tu sois sure de toi... Enfin que vous soyez surs de vous tout les deux. Un bébé n'est pas..._

 _\- On le sait maman. Mais c'est notre bébé et on l'aime._

Elle sourit et pose un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter notre chambre à son tour. Oliver s'allonge près de moi et pose un baiser sur mon ventre tout en le caressant. On leur parlera de mon repos total plus tard, ils doivent déjà avaler la nouvelle.

 _\- Reste bien au chaud bébé... On t'aime maman et moi._

Je souris et lui caresse doucement la base de ses cheveux, j'ai du mal à croire que le temps où je le traitais si mal ne remonte pas à si loin... Oliver et moi sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an seulement. J'étais mal dans ma peau avant, je n'aimais pas cette vie de fille riche pourrie gâtée, et je sais que Oliver a bien souffert aussi.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il ne se redresse pas, se contente de poser un autre baiser sur mon ventre.

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Si c'est une petite fille... J'aimerais l'appeler Théa... Si tu es d'accord._

Il est surprit, relève la tête et me regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes, oh non... J'espère qu'il n'est pas triste et qu'il ne m'en veut pas... Je ne le veux pas... Il se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrasse tendrement durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de lui, je sais que sa sœur lui manque même s'il n'en parle pas et pour moi ce prénom est idéal pour notre bébé si c'est une petite fille.

 _ **Noah**_

Je rentre dans mon bureau tout en claquant la porte, quand Félicity m'a apprise qu'elle sortait avec Oliver, même si ma femme me l'avait dit, j'ai vu rouge, j'avais confiance en ce type, je l'ai engagé pour protéger ma fille et il l'a mise dans son lit à la première occasion... Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là, avec le temps je me rends bien compte que Oliver aime ma fille et qu'elle l'aime elle aussi, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et il rend ma petite fille très heureuse alors je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec lui, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de partir en voyage, parce que je sais qu'elle ne risque rien... Que Oliver fera tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon bébé.

Mon bébé... Ouais... Elle n'est plus vraiment mon petit bébé... Je la vois toujours avec ses petites couettes quand elle avait cinq ans, mais quand je passe devant sa chambre et que j'entends ce qu'elle fait avec lui, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est plus mon petit bébé. La première fois que je les ai entendu j'ai été surpris, j'ai couru afin de quitter la maison, j'étais gêné et mal à l'aise d'entendre ma fille ainsi. Je pense à faire insonoriser leur chambre d'ailleurs...

Ma femme rentre dans mon bureau, elle me sourit.

 _\- Noah, elle est adulte._

 _\- Elle n'a que vingt et un an ! Pourquoi est-elle tombée enceinte ?_

 _\- Ce n'est plus une enfant, et ils s'aiment, ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils font._

 _\- Tu imagines ce que vont dire les gens ?_

Elle soupire et me sourit de nouveau.

 _\- Mon chéri, je crois qu'ils s'en fiche de ce que disent les gens, ils s'affichent en publique sans craindre leur réaction. Et je suis sure qu'ils vont être fières de leur bébé..._

Elle s'approche de moi.

 _\- Félicity a changé... Depuis qu'elle est avec Oliver, toi même tu le reconnais... Elle est plus mature, plus sure d'elle, plus responsable. Laisse-la vivre sa vie._

 _\- Je veux juste être sure... Qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font... Cet enfant, ils l'auront toute leur vie._

 _\- Je vais parler à Félicity si tu veux._

Je hoche la tête et je la vois quitter la chambre, je suis trop jeune pour être grand père, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais merde, pourquoi ils ont pas attendu ? Je me décide d'aller les voir moi aussi, je vois ma femme entrer et j'entre à sa suite, Oliver est près de Félicity et ils semblent heureux...

 _ **Félicity**_

Ma mère est revenue plus tard, elle m'a dit que le dîner était prêt mais selon le médecin, je ne dois pas me lever avant deux ou trois jours, il a peur que je ressente de nouveau des douleurs. J'ai donc du dire à ma mère ce que le docteur nous a dit et elle a été inquiète, elle a eu peur que ce soit dangereux pour moi, mon père a lancé un regard noir à Oliver, et lui a dit que c'était de sa faute. Je l'ai calmé tout de suite en lui disant que même si ça avait été le cas, si ma grossesse était dangereuse, ce bébé on l'a fait ensemble c'est notre enfant et pas que ce lui d'Oliver, j'étais totalement consentante et très heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime... Bon ok, je n'ai pas non plus dit que dans ses bras je prenais mon pied comme pas possible, je pense qu'ils m'entendent suffisamment vu qu'on est loin d'être discret. Mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre, qu'avoir cet enfant était notre choix à tout les deux et pas seulement le mien ou celui d'Oliver, c'est notre bébé. Je les ai menacé de déménager s'ils osaient dire quoi que ce soit, je serais capable de le faire, de quitter cette vie si ça me permettait d'être heureuse avec Oliver et notre bébé. Ils sont partis, nous laissant seuls.

 _\- Tu étais sérieuse ?_

 _\- A propos de quoi ?_

Il s'allonge près de moi et repose une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Tu serais prête à partir d'ici ?_

Je souris et me tourne sur le côté afin de m'allonger tout contre lui.

 _\- Bien sur que oui. Tant que je suis avec toi. Et jamais je ne laisserais mes parents dire quoi que ce soit de mal sur toi ou sur notre bébé._

Oliver me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement, notre baiser deviens de plus en plus passionné, j'aimerais plus, j'aimerais vraiment plus mais je me sens encore faible, je veux m'éloigner mais il le fait avant, il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- On a tout le temps pour ça mon amour. Tu dois te reposer._

Je hoche la tête, je veux le laisser se lever, après tout, il n'a pas mangé, moi je n'ai pas faim... Mais quand je veux me pousser afin qu'il s'en aille il me serre contre lui.

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas te débarrasser de moi._

Je ri doucement et me serre de nouveau contre lui avant de fermer les yeux, je suis heureuse, je suis là où je veux être.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain je me sens bien, je mangerais bien un peu et je m'apprête à demander à Oliver s'il veut bien me ramener quelque chose quand je remarque qu'il n'est plus là, je me lève rapidement en l'appelant. Aucune réponse.

 _\- Oliver ?_

La porte s'ouvre, je suis rassurée, mais quand je vois que c'est ma mère, je pose une main sur mon ventre comme pour protéger mon bébé, hier ni elle, ni mon père n'était ravis pour notre enfant et je sais qu'elle va me faire la morale.

 _\- Tu sais où est Oliver ?_

 _\- Il a dit que tu avais acheté le premier pyjama du bébé, et qu'il allait acheter ses premiers chaussons._

Je souris en caressant doucement mon ventre, je regarde l'heure et en effet il est plus de dix heures. Ma mère s'approche, je remonte la couverture sur moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment. Elle s'assoit près de moi, je ne la regarde pas. Je lui en veux d'avoir si mal réagis, je sais que je suis jeune, mais je ne serais pas la première fille de vingt deux ans à avoir un enfant quand même.

 _\- Tu veux protéger ton bébé... Je sais ce que tu ressens. Et je te comprends. J'étais pareille quand je t'attendais._

 _\- Alors pourquoi as-tu réagis de la sorte ? Notre bébé n'était peut-être pas prévu, mais on l'aime et on va assumer et l'accueillir. On va l'élever au mieux... Mais quand vous avez su... Surtout papa... J'ai eu l'impression que je vous annonçais la pire des choses._

 _\- Ma puce, j'aurais déplacé des montagnes quand je t'attendais et je le referais encore sans hésiter. C'est pour ça que je comprends ce que tu veux faire pour votre bébé. Mais quand tu nous as dis que ça pouvait être dangereux..._

 _\- Ça ne l'est pas pour moi, mais juste pour lui..._

Je caresse doucement mon ventre.

 _\- Le médecin a dit qu'à cause de ma petite chute, je risquais d'avoir des douleurs qui pourraient provoquer une fausse couche pendant quelques jours. Je refuse que ça arrive maman !_

Ma mère sourit et me prend la main.

 _\- Dans ce cas on va faire tout ce que le médecin dira afin que ce petit ange naisse et qu'on puisse le tenir dans nos bras et le voir grandir._

Je suis surprise de ce que ma mère me dit, vraiment, en une nuit elle a changé d'avis ?

 _\- Alors tu va nous soutenir ?_

 _\- Je te soutiens depuis que j'ai su... J'étais juste inquiète, et tu le seras aussi pour ton enfant, à chaque seconde, quoi qu'il se passe tu seras inquiète._

 _\- Mais et papa ? J'ai bien réfléchi et Oliver et moi on peut déménager._

 _\- Il va s'y faire, ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-lui le temps mais ne t'en va pas... C'est chez vous ici. Ton père ne s'en remettra pas si tu t'en vas et crois-moi... Il aime beaucoup Oliver même s'il ne le dit pas._

Je ri doucement et ma mère me serre dans ses bras avant de poser une main sur mon ventre, on ne sent rien du tout mais ma mère rit en entendant mon ventre gargouiller. Elle se lève en me disant qu'elle va me ramener quelque chose à manger, elle sort de la chambre alors qu'Oliver rentre en tenant plusieurs sacs dans les mains. J'éclate de rire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as dit à ma mère que tu allais acheter des chaussons pour le bébé... Tu as combien de paires là dedans ?_

 _\- J'y peux rien, ils ont pleins de vêtements adorables en magasin._

Il me rejoins sur le lit et me montre tout ce qu'il a acheté, tout est neutre mais tellement beau, des vêtements, des pyjamas, des chaussons, j'adore et j'ai hâte de voir notre bébé dans ces habits.

Les semaines sont passées à une vitesse folle, je suis déjà à cinq mois de grossesse et tout se passe bien. Je me suis reposée pendant quelques semaines et ensuite le médecin a dit que tant que je ne faisait pas de folie ni trop d'efforts, je pouvais reprendre une vie normale. Et c'est ce que je fais. Oliver est toujours au petit soin avec moi et j'adore ça, mon père par contre même s'il nous soutient et qu'il nous a donné de l'argent pour qu'on achète tout ce qu'il fallait pour le bébé, il n'est pas ravi de déjà devenir grand père. Même si ça me fait de la peine, je m'y suis faite, j'espère juste qu'il changera quand le bébé va naître.

 _\- Hey mon amour, ça va ?_

Je relève la tête vers lui en souriant, mes mains sont sur mon ventre, je viens de le sentir bouger.

 _\- Oui, mets ta main._

Il le fait sans attendre et sourit en sentant notre enfant bouger doucement.

 _\- Elle est en forme._

Je souris, Oliver me rejoint sur le lit tout en gardant une main sur mon ventre. On a appris qu'on attendait une petite fille il y a quinze jours et nous sommes ravis. Je dois dire qu'on se fichait d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, mais pour une fille nous avions le prénom au moins. Quand j'ai dis à Sara que c'était une fille, elle a débarqué dans l'heure avec trois petites robes adorables comme tout, je me suis demandée comment elle avait fait pour les acheter si vite, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était sure qu'on allait avoir une petite princesse.

 _\- Tu t'en sors avec sa chambre ? Je pourrais t'aider..._

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides... Tu dois te reposer._

 _\- Le médecin a dit, pas de folies, mais je peux travailler un peu._

 _\- Laisse-moi faire mon amour..._

Je lui fais ma petite mine boudeuse mais je sais qu'il a raison, je ne dois pas me surmener afin que notre petite fille aille bien. Oliver me prends la main et m'aide à me relever avant de me guider vers la chambre de Théa. Il ouvre la porte et je souris en voyant tout ce qu'il a déjà fait. Les murs sont blancs sauf un qui est fushia avec son prénom écrit en lettres qui ressemblent à des anges. La chambrée est déjà montée, c'est celle qu'on a été choisir tout les deux, mais installée dans cette pièce elle est vraiment belle. Il y a quelques cadres photo accrochés et un grand tapis rose clair sur le sol, un rideau de la même couleur est devant la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu as déjà fait tout ça en une semaine ?_

Il me sourit et je me colle à lui, je regarde les photos qu'il a mis dans des cadres, une de nous, une de moi enceinte, une de mes parents, une de sa sœur, une de Sara aussi. Je ferme les yeux en pensant à la fois où j'ai appris pour Théa... J'étais tellement garce avec lui, je m'en veux beaucoup. Je ferme les yeux et me souviens de tout ce que je lui ai fais... Je serre mes mains sur son dos, il me repousse doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?_

 _\- Je repense à ce que j'ai pu te faire... Au début... Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Oliver..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres, je veux me reculer mais il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche se fichant totalement de l'endroit où nous sommes, on reste ainsi un très long moment, à nous embrasser, nous caresser avant qu'il ne me repousse doucement.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas... Je pense que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, sauf peut-être quand tu te mettais en danger ou quand tu flirtais avec ces crétins... Mais chaque jours que j'ai passé avec toi... Je n'en regrette aucun..._

 _\- Mais... Je me suis servie de l'accident de ta sœur pour te faire venir à chaque fois... Comment as-tu pu finir par m'aimer malgré tout... ?_

Il me sourit encore et pose une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Parce que malgré l'image que tu voulais montrer, malgré l'image que tu montrais aux autres... J'ai vu celle que tu étais... Et même si tu me faisais vivre l'enfer... A chaque fois que je me réveillais le matin... Je voulais venir te voir même si je savais que tu allais encore me faire vivre l'enfer... Je t'aimais... Et je t'aime infiniment._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mes lèvre sur les siennes, j'aime quand il me parle comme ça. Je m'éloigne de lui un moment.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

On reste ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras, me conduise à notre chambre et m'allonge sur le lit, on ne refait l'amour que depuis deux semaines seulement. Oliver avait peur de blesser le bébé, du coup on est retournés voir le médecin qui nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, que le bébé allait très bien. Alors depuis deux semaines on rattrape le temps perdu, et merde ça m'a manqué de ne plus être dans ses bras, de le plus le sentir en moi, de ne plus l'entendre prononcer mon prénom à cet instant. Alors quand cette fois encore il cri mon prénom alors que je me déhanche sur lui de plus en plus vite, je ne me retiens pas et cri le sien encore plus fort. Je me fige et le regarde, il me sourit et se redresse afin de m'embrasser. Je suis épuisée, il me fait basculer sur le côté et m'enlace avant de poser une main sur mon ventre, je me colle à lui et joins une main à la sienne, on caresse mon ventre tout les deux avant de nous endormir épuisés par l'amour que nous venons de partager tout les deux.

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La réaction des parents et la discussion entre Félicity et sa mère ça été ?**

 **Laissez vos reviews si vous voulez la suite demain ^^**

 **A demain si vous êtes sage ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette petite fic plaise autant ^^**

 **Merci de vos reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture pour cet avant dernier chapitre !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me tiens debout devant mon lit, une main reposant sur mon ventre à travers ma robe de chambre, je regarde cette robe bleue nuit qui est posée sur mon lit, j'hésite à la mettre. Mes parents sont invités à un gala et m'ont demandé de venir, Oliver a accepté même s'il n'aime pas ces soirées, il a dit oui, juste pour être avec moi... Je dois y aller mais j'hésite. J'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et souris en voyant Oliver qui me sourit.

 _\- Tu n'es pas prête mon amour ?_

 _\- Je... Ne veux pas y aller... Enfin si... Mais.._.

Je soupire. Oliver s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Je me blotti contre lui en faisant attention à mon gros ventre.

 _\- Je suis enceinte de plus de huit mois... A cette stupide soirée il va y avoir toutes ces autres filles de riches que je n'ai jamais pu voir en peinture... Elles sont pires que ce que je pouvais être Oliver... J'ai peur..._

Il me repousse doucement avant de poser une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

 _\- Dans cette robe je vais paraître ridicule... J'aime notre fille Oliver... Théa et toi je vous aime plus que tout au monde... Mais je ne supporterais pas leurs critiques et de les voir si belles alors que..._

Il me fait taire d'un baiser, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je le laisse guider le baiser et j'y réponds avec passion, mon cœur bat tellement fort, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras. On se sépare quand on sent Théa qui me donne des coup de pied. On sourit et Oliver pose sa main sur mon ventre en le caressant doucement.

 _\- Tu es belle... Magnifique.. Et oui je sais que ces filles sont des garces et qu'elles vont sans doute dire des choses désagréables. Mais ne les écoute pas... Rappelle-toi, on pensait que les journaux diraient du mal de nous quand ils ont appris... Après tout je ne suis que ton garde du corps..._

 _\- Tu es bien plus que ça !_

 _\- Je le sais mon amour... Mais pas à leurs yeux. Mais on avait tort, les journaux n'ont rien dit, ils ont été surpris, mais n'ont rien dit de méchant. Alors si ces filles trouvent quelque chose à dire... Qu'elles le disent, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de leur prouver qu'elles ont tort._

Je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. On se sépare et il m'aide à m'habiller, une fois prête, il me dit encore une fois que je suis magnifique. On se rend à la soirée ensemble, n'ayant qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer à la maison et de me blottir dans les bras de mon amour.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est à la soirée depuis plus d'une heure déjà, je n'aime pas ces endroits, je ne me sens pas à ma place même si Donna me dit que comme je fais parti de la famille j'y ai ma place autant qu'eux, mais sincèrement s'il n'y avait pas eu Félicity je ne serais pas venu. D'ailleurs je me demande où elle est, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon quart d'heure. Je vois Donna qui avance rapidement vers moi.

 _\- Ah Oliver tu es là ! Viens avec moi vite !_

Je panique un instant, que se passe-t-il ? Félicity va bien ?

 _\- Où est Félicity ?_

 _\- Dans le couloir, elle va bien, mais Théa a décidé de naître ce soir. Félicity a perdu les eaux et refuse de bouger tant que tu n'es pas là._

Je n'attends pas, je passe devant Donna et court dans le couloir, je vois mon amour assise sur un fauteuil une jeune femme à ses côtés, je ne la connais pas.

 _\- Non ! Je ne bougerais pas tant qu'Oliver ne sera pas là... J'ai besoin de lui..._

Je cours vers elle, elle se tourne, me voit et m'accorde un merveilleux sourire.

 _\- Je suis là mon amour, je suis là. Tu te sens comment ?_

 _\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste perdu les eaux, je ne sens pas de contraction, enfin je ne crois pas... Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble..._

Donna arrive pile à ce moment là, elle sourit et sort les clés de sa voiture qu'elle donne à Noah qui nous a rejoins je ne sais pas quand... Je suis trop concentré sur Félicity que je n'ai pas vu les gens arriver petit à petit, il y a six personnes près de nous maintenant. On est le spectacle de la soirée, mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureux. Ma fille va naître.

 _\- Crois-moi mon bébé, quand tu auras des contractions, tu sauras tout de suite ce que c'est._

Je l'aide à se relever, elle a l'air inquiète, me prend la main et la serre tendrement.

 _\- Tu restes avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle._

On arrive à l'hôpital assez rapidement, je suis à l'arrière avec mon amour qui semble très nerveuse. On se présente à l'accueil et une jeune femme nous conduit dans une chambre, les parents de Félicity sont dans la salle d'attente, la sage femme a posé un monitoring et on a pu entendre le cœur du bébé, tout va bien. Les contractions sont très espacées et pas très douloureuses pour le moment.

 _\- Je suis nerveuse..._

Je lui souris et lui serre la main doucement.

 _\- Moi aussi, mais tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. La sage femme dit que tout va bien. Théa est en pleine forme._

Elle me sourit et caresse doucement la main de son pouce. Durant près de trois heures elle a des contractions de plus en plus douloureuses et rapprochées, la sage femme vient nous voir assez souvent et nous rassure. Félicity refuse la péridurale, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je sais que je n'y connais pas grand chose en accouchement, mais je sais qu'elle aura moins mal avec...

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir Félicity..._

 _\- C'est douloureux c'est vrai... Mais je veux sentir notre fille quand elle va naître..._

Je la vois se tordre de douleur, une contraction lui vrille le ventre, elle serre ma main très fort et quand la douleur passe elle me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Je fronce les sourcils en lui rendant son sourire.

 _\- De quoi tu t'excuses mon amour ?_

 _\- Tu dois avoir la main broyée..._

J'éclate de rire et je m'installe sur le lit à ses côtés, je pose une main sur son ventre, il est très dur mais la sage femme nous a dit que c'était normal.

 _\- Tu peux la broyer autant que tu veux si ça te soulage._

Au bout de deux longues heures la sage femme entre de nouveau, Félicity est vraiment mal... Les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses, j'aimerais prendre sa douleur sans attendre mais je sais que c'est impossible. La sage femme regarde où en est Félicity et quand elle se redresse elle nous sourit.

 _\- Vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser._

Mon amour hoche la tête, je sais qu'elle souffre et elle est vraiment courageuse. Je l'aide à se redresser un petit peu, elle écoute tout ce que la sage femme dit et le moment elle pousse de toutes ses forces, je vois la sueur perler sur son front, elle s'effondre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tout va bien, vous êtes géniale. La tête est déjà bien engagée. Il va falloir pousser encore quelques fois et votre bébé sera là._

Elle hoche la tête, je sais qu'elle est épuisée, ses yeux sont fermés, je pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu es géniale mon amour. Théa sera bientôt là._

 _\- Elle va s'appeler Théa ?_

Félicity ouvre les yeux et sourit.

 _\- Oui, Théa..._

 _\- C'est joli. Allez on va faire sortir Théa de là._

Félicity pousse de nouveau de toutes ses forces. Elle tombe de nouveau, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle a l'air tellement à bout.

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Oliver je suis désolée..._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. Tu es la meilleure, tu es sa maman... Tu peux le faire. Inspire un bon coup et pousse, tu peux le faire mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi._

Elle me sourit et se redresse afin de pousser encore plus fort, elle se laisse retomber et on entend un cri magnifique, un cri merveilleux. Le premier cri de notre petite fille. Je coupe le cordon et la sage femme met Théa sur mon amour. Notre fille se calme aussitôt quand elle se retrouve contre sa mère, je pose une main sur son dos alors que Félicity la serre doucement contre elle, la sage femme pose une couverture sur elles, j'embrasse mon amour sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour, je vous aime._

Elle lève un peu la tête vers moi et me sourit, elle a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues mais sur les miennes aussi, alors je ne lui en veux pas.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je me dépêche, je suis rentré à la maison, on avait rien pour Théa et pour Félicity, je prends quelques affaires y compris le premier pyjama que Félicity a acheté et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir notre fille dedans. Je prends des bodies, des couches, des pyjama, je prends sans doute beaucoup trop de choses mais je m'en fiche. Donna s'occupe de prendre les affaires de Félicity. Elle entre dans la chambre avec un sac.

 _\- Tu as tout ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense. On peut y aller._

Elle sourit, elle a l'air heureuse d'être devenue grand mère, dans la voiture est était toute excitée et m'a même remercie de rendre sa fille heureuse et de lui avoir donné une petite fille. J'ai souris, Donna nous a vraiment soutenu dès le début, elle était certes surprise, mais n'a rien dit quand elle a su que nous étions ensemble, même si elle l'a découvert en nous entendant faire l'amour dans la petite salle de bain, je rougis en repensant à ce souvenir mais malgré tout ça nous n'a pas arrêté et on était pas vraiment plus discret. Les regards noirs que me lançait Noah en sont la preuve... A chaque fois qu'il nous entendait faire l'amour il nous évitait. Félicity me dit qu'il finira par s'y habituer.

J'accélère, j'ai tellement hâte de les retrouver.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je sors doucement du sommeil, j'étais épuisée, l'accouchement m'a bien fatigué, mais je suis heureuse, ma petite fille est née. J'ouvre les yeux quand j'entends Théa pleurer, elle n'est pas dans son berceau, je tourne la tête et souris en la voyant dans les bras de mon père, il n'apprécie pas notre relation je le sais, il nous soutient mais je sais qu'il a du mal à se faire que je sois maman maintenant, et encore plus avec Oliver. Oh où il est d'ailleurs ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

Mon père se tourne en tenant toujours Théa dans ses bras, il sourit et reporte son attention sur ma fille.

 _\- Il est parti vous chercher des vêtements à toutes les deux. Il va revenir._

Je souris, je suis soulagée, j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin de lui. Mon père s'approche en tenant toujours Théa dans ses bras, je tends les miens et il me donne ma fille avec plaisir. Théa cherche à téter, je soulève la couverture et la cale doucement contre mon sein avant de remonter la couverture. Théa a l'air d'avoir faim, elle tète goulûment.

 _\- Elle est belle._

 _\- Oui... Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Oliver. Elle est parfaite._

J'entends mon père soupirer, je lève les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Papa, tu vas vraiment devoir t'y faire. Je l'aime, il est le père de ma fille. Tu ne pourras pas changer ça._

 _\- Et bien désolé ma puce mais je ne m'y fais pas. J'aime Théa, je t'assure, c'est ma petite fille et je l'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi lui ? Alors que tu fréquentais tout ces jeunes de ton âge... Mais depuis la seule amie que tu as gardé c'est Sara !_

Je regarde ma fille qui continue de téter.

 _\- Je ne les aimais pas papa. Je sortais avec eux simplement pour rendre Oliver jaloux... Et ça l'a tellement blessé qu'il est parti..._

Je ravale les sanglots qui sont au fond de ma gorge, je ne veux pas pleurer en repensant à ces deux mois, et au fait que je l'ai fait tellement souffrir qu'il a voulu s'éloigner de moi.

 _\- Alors quand je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai du faire tout mon possible pour le convaincre que je l'aimais lui et personne d'autre... Et pour mes autres amis... Crois-moi, ce sont tous des hypocrites et je ne les voyais que parce qu'il le fallait... Sara est ma seule vraie amie._

 _\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi lui ?_

Je souris en remettant mes vêtements correctement, Théa a finit de téter et dort paisiblement dans mes bras. Je remets la couverture correctement tout en gardant ma fille dans mes bras.

 _\- Parce qu'il est le seul... A m'avoir vu comme je voulais qu'on me voit... Le seul a avoir comprit que j'en avais assez de la vie que je menais..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je n'étais pas heureuse papa... Oh bien sur je vous aime maman et toi, j'aime travailler avec toi... Mais c'est tout le reste... Je détestais être comme tout ces gosses de riches, je détestais être suivie partout, détestais devoir faire bonne figure simplement pour ne pas avoir mon nom dans les journaux... Et je le faisais, pour toi, pour maman... Mais pas pour moi._

Mon père semble perturbé par ce que je lui dis, mais je suis honnête, pour la première fois de ma vie, je dis à mon père ce que je ressens vraiment et je dois dire que ça fait du bien. Et puis surtout il fallait que je le fasse, afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi... Et peut-être qu'il finira par nous soutenir totalement et pas que financièrement et qu'il appréciera un peu plus Oliver.

 _\- Et puis je l'ai rencontré et je dois dire que je regrette chaque secondes des crasses que j'ai pu faire ou dire avec lui... Avant qu'il n'arrive... J'avais même dit à Sara que le jour de mes vingt et un an je partirais. Mais je suis restée, parce que je l'avais lui, parce que je l'aimais et que je l'aime encore. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais partie, je ne sais pas où mais je sais que je ne serais pas restée._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il le sait ?_

 _\- Bien sur oui... Il m'a même dit que si un jour je voulais partir, on le ferait, on le ferait juste normalement, en vous le disant et en changeant juste d'endroit._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas... Que tu n'étais pas heureuse..._

 _\- Je suis vraiment heureuse depuis que j'ai Oliver dans ma vie... Et encore plus maintenant que j'ai Théa._

Mon père reste silencieux, il observe Théa qui dort toujours dans mes bras.

 _\- Je pense que je vais devoir le remercier de te rendre si heureuse... Et m'excuser._

La porte s'ouvre et je souris en voyant Oliver rentrer, il pose les sacs près du lit et vient m'embrasser tendrement, il pose ensuite un baiser sur le front de notre fille. Oliver sort le petit pyjama que je lui ai acheté, on la changera toute à l'heure.

 _\- Je l'ai bien choisi je crois._

 _\- Oh que oui._

Mes parents finissent par partir, je pense que mon père parlera à Oliver plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de l'homme que j'aime et de notre petite fille.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, les rideaux sont encore tirés mais je peux voir qu'il fait déjà bien jour, je souris, regarde le réveil et remarque qu'il est déjà plus de neuf heures, ça m'arrive rarement de me lever aussi tard. Je me redresse et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre au même moment, une petite tornade blonde débarque en courant.

 _\- Papa ! Papa !_

Elle grimpe sur le lit et j'accueille mon petit ange avec plaisir, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle. Ma petite Théa, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle a déjà trois ans, elle grandit trop vite. Elle se détache de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Papa, il fait beau, on peut aller à la foire ?_

Je ri doucement, trois jours qu'elle nous tanne pour y aller. Mais Félicity et Noah ont eu une rude semaine au travail, par contre on est samedi, du coup on va y aller.

 _\- Ça dépend... Maman est d'accord ?_

Elle me fait sa petite mine boudeuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à Félicity dans ces cas là.

 _\- Elle a dit de te demander..._

Je ri encore et la serre dans mes bras avant de la plaquer sur le lit et de la chatouiller, elle ri et se tortille, j'aime ces moments avec ma fille.

 _\- On s'amuse sans moi ?_

Je me tourne et Théa se redresse, Félicity vient d'entrer, elle s'approche et nous rejoins sur le lit. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement, je la serre contre moi et l'entraîne sur le lit tout en la chatouillant à son tour.

 _\- Tricheur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser et de m'avoir comme ça !_

 _\- Bien sur que oui._

On est tout les trois sur le lit à rire, Théa vient de monter sur mon ventre et essaye de me chatouiller dans le cou, je la porte et la plaque doucement afin de lui rendre ses chatouilles, elle est pliée de rire, j'aime tellement entendre ma petite fille rire ainsi.

Théa se lève et quitte notre chambre, j'enlace mon amour et lui prends la main afin qu'on se lève. Je souris en voyant l'alliance à son doigt. On est mariés depuis un an seulement, je voulais qu'elle soit surprise de ma demande et je me suis dis que si je lui demandais peu après la naissance de notre fille elle ne serait pas surprise, mais là, je l'ai demandé en mariage un jour comme les autres, alors que Donna et Noah gardaient Théa, on était sortis en amoureux et je lui ai demandé, elle a pleuré et m'a dit oui sans attendre.

Avec Noah ça va beaucoup mieux depuis la naissance de Théa, il est complètement fou de sa petite fille, tellement qu'un jour il nous a demandé quand nous comptions lui redonner un petit enfant. Avec Félicity on s'est regardé ce jour là nous demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait puis Donna a répliqué en souriant qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, que nous faisions comme nous le voulons et c'est ce qu'on fait, nous profitons de la vie savourant chaque instant avec notre petit ange. Nous avons encore le temps pour agrandir notre famille, on le fera un jour, Félicity et moi souhaitons tout les deux donner un ou deux petits frères ou sœurs à Théa, mais pour le moment, nous vivons au jour le jour, profitons de notre fille, de l'un de l'autre et de notre amour qui ne fait que grandir au jour le jour.

Félicity et moi on quitte notre chambre afin de rejoindre notre fille qui n'a qu'une hâte, celle de se rendre à la foire comme on lui a promit.

 **Voilà ?! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Normalement ça aurait du être le final, mais j'ai eu une autre idée ( vous allez me dire que ça devient une habitude chez moi lol ) Du coup demain si vous êtes sage ce sera le dernier chapitre ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà votre dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Bonne lecture à vous et merci à tout ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews et qui vont en laisser sur celui ci ! Même ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, ke cœur y est, promis !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde mes deux amours qui sont dans un manège, c'est le tour de Félicity, je suis monté dans le dernier avec Théa, le train fantôme, je pensais que mon bébé allait avoir peur, mais ça été, elle a juste sursauté en voyant un gorille apparaître devant nous. Ce n'était pas très effrayant je dois bien le reconnaître. La Félicity se trouve dans une mini voiture avec notre petite princesse qui rit aux éclats.

Elles en descendent et je vois Théa qui baille, elle tend les bras vers moi, je la porte et elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée princesse ?_

Elle hoche la tête doucement, Félicity me prend la main et on prend la direction de la sortie. Félicity tient le gros chien en peluche que j'ai gagné pour notre fille au tir à l'arc. Oh je ne voulais pas le faire, tirer avec un arc vert fluo ridicule ne m'enchantait pas, mais quand j'ai vu la petite mine boudeuse de ma fille, je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai joué, étrangement j'ai gagné, je ne m'y attendais pas et Théa a été ravie. Je ne sens plus ma fille bouger, je me demande si elle dort déjà.

 _\- Elle dort ?_

Félicity regarde et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, pas encore._

 _\- On va se manger une glace ?_

Théa se redresse d'un coup un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Une glace, une glace ! Au chocolat !_

On rit tout les deux, notre fille et les glaces, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, tout comme sa mère.

 _\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée Théa ?_

Notre fille fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

 _\- Pas pour une glace !_

On rit encore et je fais descendre Théa, elle me prend la main et prend la main libre de sa mère avant qu'on ne monte en voiture, je prends le chien en peluche et m'apprête à le mettre dans le coffre quand j'entends ma fille m'appeler.

 _\- Papa ! Non !_

Je vais la voir, Félicity vient de finir de l'attacher dans son siège auto.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?_

 _\- Toby pas dans le coffre... Il va avoir chaud... A côté de moi !_

Je souris et installe le chien... Où plutôt Toby à côté de ma fille. Je m'apprête à refermer la portière quand Théa me fait une autre remarque.

 _\- Mais papa... La ceinture de Toby..._

Je souris encore et attache la ceinture du chien en peluche. Puis je rejoins enfin ma femme à l'avant, Félicity me regarde et sourit.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas de chance mon amour... Entre moi et Théa qui te faisons subir tout nos caprices..._

Je ri et me penche afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle a tort sur toute la ligne. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

 _\- Non mon amour... J'ai de la chance, de vous avoir elle et toi. Même si vos petits regards de chiens battus et vos mines boudeuses jouent en ma défaveur, je vous aime plus que tout._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je démarre et prends la direction du glacier. Une fois garés devant, on descend, Théa a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je pense qu'elle a hâte de manger sa glace. On descends de voiture, et je vais chercher ma petite puce qui tend ses bras vers moi. Elle rit aux éclats alors que je la pose sur le trottoir, Félicity lui prend la main alors que je referme la portière.

 _\- Mais papa... Et Toby ?_

Je ri doucement et me met au niveau de ma fille.

 _\- Toby reste dans la voiture, je crois qu'il est fatigué à cause de la foire._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

Ma fille penche sa tête sur le côté et regarde son chien.

 _\- Tant pis, pas de glace pour Toby, j'en aurais plus !_

On rit encore, mine de rien je ne sais pas combien de fois par jour je ri grâce à ma petite princesse, je ne compte pas, mais je sais que ça m'arrive très souvent. On se tourne vers le glacier et je me retrouve face à une personne que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour, à une personne qui m'a littéralement fermé son cœur il y a plusieurs années... Je me retrouve face à ma mère... Après la mort de ma petite sœur, elle a refusé tout contact avec quiconque, au début, je pensais que c'était juste le chagrin et je l'ai accepté, je lui ai laissé du temps... Mais même avec le temps qui passait... Ma mère refusait de me parler, de me voir, me disait qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... Je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de ma sœur... Elle est rentrée en voiture avec un ami ivre... Je n'étais même pas en ville quand c'est arrivé, j'étais en week-end avec mon meilleur ami. Mais ma mère ne le voyait pas de cet œil, j'ai quitté la maison après ça, j'ai trouvé un travail de garde du corps et par la suite j'ai connu l'amour de ma vie.

Félicity me prend la main, tenant toujours Théa de l'autre, je n'ose même pas bouger.

 _\- Oliver... Viens..._

Je la regarde puis regarde de nouveau ma mère. Théa lâche la main de sa mère et vient me prendre la mienne.

 _\- Papa ? Maman... Papa pleure..._

Félicity se met devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Elle les essuie doucement et me sourit, je colle mon front au sien tout en serrant la main de ma petite fille.

 _\- Oliver, tu vas bien ?_

Je m'éloigne un peu de mon amour et jette un regard noir à ma mère, comment ose-t-elle me demander ça après tout ce temps ? Ça fait déjà six ans que ma petite sœur nous a quitté, six longues années, je n'ai jamais coupé les ponts avec elle, c'est elle qui a refusé tout contact avec moi.

 _\- Mon amour, tu veux bien l'emmener manger sa glace ? Je vous retrouve à la maison._

 _\- Oliver, tu ne me présente pas ta famille ?_

Quoi ? Elle a du culot là quand même ! Je regarde ma femme qui me fait un petit sourire triste, je sais que ça lui fait de la peine de me voir comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien, et malgré ma petite princesse qui est collée à moi, je n'arrive pas à parler. Félicity me prend la main et se tourne vers ma mère.

 _\- Je suis sa femme, et voici notre fille._

Elle pose une main sur la tête de Théa et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

 _\- Mais avant de poursuivre, si jamais ça doit se poursuivre, vous devriez parler avec mon mari._

Je souris, elle s'avance et m'embrasse tendrement tout en murmurant qu'elle m'aime. Je lui réponds que moi aussi et je me baisse vers ma petite fille.

 _\- Tu vas avec maman, je vous rejoins à la maison._

 _\- D'accord. Je t'aime papa._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi princesse._

Félicity prend la main de notre fille et ensemble elles entrent dans le glacier, je me sens mal parce que ce n'est plus la bonne ambiance d'avant ma rencontre avec ma mère. J'aurais aimé éviter ça... Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui parler. On marche tout les deux, je suis devant elle, regardant devant moi, je n'ose pas lui adresser un regard, je suis tellement en colère après elle, j'ai serré les poings que j'ai enfoncé profondément dans mes poches. Elle avance plus vite et arrive à mon niveau.

 _\- Oliver, je crois que je te dois des excuses._

Je ne dis rien et la laisse parler, de toutes façons, je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

 _\- A la mort de Théa, c'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu, beaucoup même parce qu'une fois de plus tu as préféré t'amuser avec tes amis plutôt que de veiller sur ta sœ sais quand vous étiez enfant tu veillais toujours sur elle et j'adorais ça. mais tu as grandi puis avec tes amis vous êtes sortie de plus en plus, et tu avais perdu cette complicité avec elle. elle ne s'en ai jamais plainte._

Ma mère ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes... Mais mine de rien, j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, il y a quelques secondes elle voulait me présenter des excuses et là on dirait qu'elle veut que je me sente coupable.

 _\- Elle comprenait que tu avais besoin de sortir, de voir autre chose, et elle s'est dit qu'elle devait en faire de même. Il me semble que tu l'as encouragé d'ailleurs et c'est pour ça que je t'en ai voulu_

 _parce que tu es un homme, sortir ne pose pas de problème mais ta sœur seule avec d'autres gars qui auraient pu faire n'importe quoi._

 _\- Mais enfin arrête un peu, Théa n'était plus une enfant_

 _\- Elle n'avait que dix sept ans Oliver ! Elle pensait que c'était bien de faire comme toi et oui ça l'était, c'était de son âge mais ce soir la, c'était avec toi qu'elle aurait du être parce que tu lui avais promis. Tu lui avais dit que tu l'emmènerais._

 _\- Tu ne sais rien maman ! Elle a annulé à la dernière minute en disant qu'elle voulait voir son copain. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais en colère, je lui ai dis que non et on est partis chacun de notre côté. si j'avais pu imaginer une seule seconde que plus jamais je ne l'a reverrai crois-moi maman que je l'aurai emmené de force avec moi... Jamais je ne l'aurai laisser partir, alors oui tu peux me rendre coupable de tout ce que tu veux mais ce n'était pas ma faute... La décision lui appartenait._

 _\- Je le sais Oliver... Maintenant je le sais... Et j'espère que tu peux me pardonner ce silence, si tu ne peux pas je comprendrais._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je lui en veux tellement, vraiment.

 _\- Tu sais j'ai suivi une thérapie, je n'arrivais pas à accepter, qui pourrait accepter la perte de son enfant ?_

 _\- Personne, ces choses là ne sont pas acceptable nous apprenons à vivre avec... Mais maman j'étais là moi... Si tu n'avais pas été aussi fermée, si tu ne m'en avais pas voulu j'aurai pu t'aider._

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes et elle non plus, mais j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres.

 _\- Je veux juste savoir une chose maman, si je ne t'avais pas croisé aujourd'hui, aurais-tu eu le courage de venir me voir ?_

Elle reste silencieuse un moment avant de me sourire.

 _\- Oui Oliver, j'avais prévu de le faire et je t'ai même écris une lettre ou cas ou tu n'aurai pas voulu m'écouter._

Ma mère sort un papier de son sac et me la donne, je la prends et lui dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- Maman, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eu de la peine... Je t'en veux de m'avoir repoussé, je vais essayer de te pardonner, mais ça prendra du temps... je ne suis pas encore prêt pour que nous allions plus loin... Six ans c'est long... Tu as souffert et moi aussi, durant six ans tu as coupé les ponts... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça..._

 _\- Je comprends, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'écoute et pourtant tu l'as fait... je te remercie Oliver... peut être qu'un jour toi et moi ce sera de nouveau possible_

 _\- Un jour... Peut-être, je verrais... Mais ça ne me concerne pas uniquement... J'ai une famille maintenant._

Ma mère se tourne et je suis surpris de voir que nous nous trouvons devant la tombe de ma sœur, des fleurs fraîches posées dessus, nous y sommes allés avec Félicity et Théa hier, on y va assez fréquemment afin de déposer des fleurs

 _\- Sans le vouloir, nos pas nous ont menés ici... Je te remercie, d'avoir pris soin de sa tombe alors que je n'en étais pas capable._

Je pose un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et m'en vais, je suis tellement en colère contre elle, durant six ans, elle m'en a voulut tout ce temps alors que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je tourne en rond depuis près d'une heure, je suis inquiète, Oliver n'est toujours pas rentré, où est-ce qu'il est ? Le face à face avec sa mère a du être plus difficile que je le pensais... Six ans qu'il ne l'a pas revu, ça a du être dur... Mon amour où es-tu ? Quand on s'est mariés mes parents ont demandé si sa famille serait là, Oliver a tout expliqué, en disant qu'il n'avait plus de contact, il m'en avait déjà parlé et même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il vit mal le fait que ses relations avec sa mère soient aussi fragiles.

Théa dort depuis près d'une heure, elle a eu du mal, elle se demandait pourquoi son papa n'était pas là, je l'ai rassurée en lui disant qu'il devait parler avec sa mère, mais je ne suis pas rassurée... J'ai besoin de le voir.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me tourne et le vois entrer dans notre chambre, je cours vers lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Mes larmes coulent, c'est ridicule, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, mais je les laisse couler.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?_

Je me recule, je suis furieuse contre lui, je le frappe doucement sur la poitrine, plusieurs fois, mes larmes coulant toujours. Je lui en veux, pas d'avoir eu besoin de se retrouver seul... Mais de ne pas avoir pris le temps de simplement m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il rentrait plus tard.

 _\- Tu me demandes ça ? As-tu une idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message !_

Il me serre dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, c'est trop facile ce qu'il fait mais je n'ai pas la force de m'énerver encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._

 _\- Ne me fais pas ça Oliver... Ne me repousse pas... Je sais que c'est difficile... Mais je suis ta femme... Tu ne dois pas m'écarter..._

Il me lâche doucement et essuie mes larmes avec ses mains avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et je n'ai aucun intention de te mettre à l'écart mon ange._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je me suis imaginé des horreurs..._

Il me serre contre lui alors que je continue

de pleurer, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me suis imaginé le pire quand il n'était pas là et je ne veux même pas imaginer un tiers de ce que je vivrais si ça arrivait. Il s'éloigne de moi et me prend la main avant de me guider jusqu'à notre lit. On s'adosse à la tête de lit et je me blottit contre lui alors qu'il me sort la lettre que sa mère lui a donné, je la lis, elle s'excuse de son absence et de l'avoir repoussé, je la referme et sens mes bras de mon mari m'enlacer tendrement.

 _\- Elle m'a dit à peu près la même chose... Et elle veut renouer..._

Je me redresse tout en restant blottit contre lui.

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Quand ma petite sœur est morte, j'avais besoin de ma mère... Et tout ce qu'elle a su faire c'est de m'en vouloir et de me penser coupable de sa mort... Même si en un sens... Elle a raison._

Je me redresse brusquement, ça je refuse qu'il me le dise ! La mort de sa sœur était un accident, il n'y est pour rien.

 _\- Non Oliver ! Tu as passé deux ans à te sentir coupable de la mort de Théa, et tu sais bien que tu ne l'es pas..._

 _\- Si j'ai arrêté de me sentir coupable, c'est parce que je t'ai rencontré... Sans toi je..._

Je le fait taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes et en m'installant sur ses genoux, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je sais qu'il va mal, vraiment très mal, je m'éloigne et je le sens passer ses bras dans mon dos et coller son front contre ma poitrine, je lui caresse doucement la base des cheveux.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ta sœur a voulu sortir avec un ami et a eu cet horrible accident... Et comme tu n'étais pas avec elle, tu as voulu t'amuser toi aussi. Tu n'es pas responsable mon amour... Ta mère a totalement tort..._

Il ressert son étreinte sur moi et je sens des sanglots, il pleure, je le laisse pleurer, il en a besoin. Sa rencontre avec sa mère a été plus qu'éprouvante et il a besoin de moi. De mon soutient et de réconfort.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

Je souris et continue de caresser la base de ses cheveux.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, et tu feras plein de choses sans moi._

 _\- Je ne vivrais pas sans toi..._

On reste ainsi un long moment, on parle un petit peu de sa rencontre avec sa mère mais surtout du fait que Oliver ne sait pas du tout quoi faire. Il est très hésitant, ne sait pas s'il sera capable de renouer totalement avec sa mère, de lui refaire confiance comme avant. Quant-à moi je lui parle de notre fille, Théa m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son papa pleurer et qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne.

 _\- Notre fille m'a demandé qui c'était, et je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner maintenant, je sais que ce sera long... Mais je pense qu'elle a le droit de connaître sa petite fille._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prêt... Pas tout seul..._

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur sa joue avant de la caresser doucement tout en chassant ses larmes.

 _\- Tu n'es pas seul... Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu m'as moi, tu as Théa, et tu as mes parents... Et même mon père. Je serais là toujours. Je t'aime._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de m'allonger sur le lit, il se met derrière moi et me serre doucement contre lui en me disant qu'il m'aime lui aussi.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est samedi et je regarde ma femme et ma fille faire de la balançoire, Théa nous a demandé de sortir, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, Félicity devait se charger d'une affaire importante au travail et je voulais être avec elle au cas ou ça tournerait mal, certains employés étaient contre ce projet car s'il n'aboutissait pas, beaucoup auraient perdus leur emplois. Fort heureusement tout s'est bien déroulé. Du coup aujourd'hui nous profitons de notre petite princesse. J'entends notre fille rire aux éclats alors que sa mère la pousse doucement, j'aime les voir ainsi, les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne et vois ma mère, je lui ai demandé de venir si elle voulait connaître sa petite fille, je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné, je pense que ça me prendra du temps.

 _\- Bonjour maman._

 _\- Je suis contente que tu m'aie appelé._

Je lui fais un petit sourire et reporte mon attention sur ma famille. Elles s'amusent, Théa essaye maintenant de pousser sa mère mais Félicity l'aide avec ses pieds.

 _\- Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Près de cinq ans. Son père m'a engagé pour être garde du corps..._

Je souris en repensant à ces années passées avec elle, je ne changerais absolument rien à ma vie. Jamais.

 _\- Et la petite ? Elle a quel âge ?_

 _\- Théa a trois ans._

Ma mère se tourne brusquement vers moi en entendant le prénom de notre fille. Théa... Quand Félicity m'a proposé ce prénom si nous attendions une petite fille j'ai tout de suite accepté, et puis je trouve qu'elle porte très bien ce prénom.

 _\- Théa ?_

 _\- Oui... Théa... C'est Félicity qui en a eu l'idée._

Je vois ma mère essuyer une larme sur sa joue, je ne dis rien, je pense que c'est l'émotion. Félicity regarde vers moi en souriant, elle se lève de la balançoire et prend la main de notre fille, Théa ne dit rien et suit sa mère sans rechigner, ma fille est adorable, elle n'a jamais fait de caprice et ne pleure jamais quand on lui demande quelque chose. J'espère que ça durera, même si j'en doute beaucoup. Je les vois arriver, une fois devant nous Théa se colle aux jambes de Félicity, elle a toujours du mal au début avec les étrangers. Félicity me prend la main et j'entrelace nos doigts, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire. J'ai beau être nerveux de présenter ma mère à ma fille, quand mon amour est près de moi, je me sens mieux.

 _\- Théa tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a dit ?_

 _\- Oui papa... C'est ta maman..._

 _\- C'est ça._

Ma mère se baisse au niveau de notre fille, Félicity vient se coller à moi alors que Théa reste sans bouger tout en tenant toujours la main de mon amour.

 _\- Bonjour Théa..._

 _\- Bonjour._

Notre petite princesse est un peu nerveuse, elle tend les bras vers moi, je la prends sans attendre, elle continue de regarder ma mère qui sourit, je pense qu'elle comprend que sa petite fille soit nerveuse. On passe deux heures ensemble, on parle surtout de notre fille, pas du passé, ma mère veut tout savoir d'elle même si Théa ne nous quitte pas sa mère et moi. Félicity et ma mère discutent un petit peu aussi, ma mère lui demande comment on s'est rencontrés de manière plus précise, Félicity lui dit et ma mère sourit en entendant notre histoire. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise encore, je suis resté loin d'elle toute l'après midi, il y avait toujours Théa ou Félicity entre nous. Il va vraiment me falloir du temps. Vers seize heures, nous devons rentrer, Théa fatigue, elle n'a pas fait de sieste. Je l'installe dans la voiture et l'attache, je vois ma mère qui enlace Félicity tout en lui disant quelque chose, je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce que c'est. Ma mère s'approche de moi et je me pousse afin qu'elle dise au revoir à Théa.

 _\- Tiens Théa... Ta maman m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup ceux là._

Elle tend un bonbon à notre fille, c'est de la guimauve et en effet Théa adore ça. Elle sourit et le prend.

 _\- Merci !_

Ma mère l'embrasse sur la joue et s'éloigne. Je salue ma mère et lui promets qu'on se reverra bientôt. Nous montons en voiture et je demande à mon amour ce que ma mère lui a dit.

 _\- Elle m'a remercié... De prendre soin de toi et de te rendre heureux. J'espère qu'elle a raison..._

Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde.

 _\- A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Je te rends heureux ?_

Je lui souris et me penche afin de l'embrasser, quand on se sépare quelques secondes plus tard elle me sourit.

 _\- Plus heureux que jamais. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux mon ange._

Je démarre et on rentre chez nous, je suis sur que Donna et Noah vont vouloir tout savoir de notre après midi.

 _Un an plus tard_

On descend de l'avion main dans la main, Félicity et moi revenons d'un week-end à Rome, c'était vraiment génial. Ses parents nous ont offert ça pour notre anniversaire de mariage et je dois dire que c'était vraiment génial. On passait la journée à faire du tourisme et on passait nos soirées à faire l'amour dans notre chambre d'hôtel, c'était vraiment génial. Depuis la naissance de Théa on a pas vraiment de moments à nous, même si on est toujours aussi fou l'un de l'autre et qu'on ne passe pas plusieurs jours sans faire l'amour, on essaye d'être un peu plus discret afin de ne pas choquer notre fille... Même si on y arrive pas souvent... Ouais bon ok, on est loin d'être discret lors de nos ébats et je dois dire que je m'en moque, il suffit que je tienne mon amour dans mes bras pour avoir envie de la posséder et de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

On est en voiture, on se sourit, je suis tellement heureux, depuis un an tout est parfait. Depuis que ma mère est revenue dans ma vie, je suis encore plus heureux, non pas que je ne l'étais pas avec ma femme et ma fille, ce n'est pas ça, mais reprendre contact avec ma mère a enlevé un poids monstrueux de ma poitrine et je me sens tellement mieux. Au début ça n'a pas été facile de lui pardonner, à chaque fois que je la voyais je me disais qu'au moindre soucis, elle partirait de nouveau mais malgré tout ce que je faisais pour la maintenir à l'écart elle est restée, alors petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé ma confiance en elle et depuis quelques mois tout va pour le mieux, on arrive même à parler de ma sœur sans pleurer ni s'énerver.

Là on va chercher notre fille, qui a passé tout le week-end chez ma mère, les parents de Félicity ont fait un peu la tête, mais ils vivent avec elle tout le temps, ma mère non, ils ont compris. Je sais que tout s'est bien passé, on parlait à Théa matin et soir et elle semblait heureuse et allait bien. Il n'a pas fallut trop longtemps à Théa pour aimer sa grand-mère, au bout de quelques rencontres elle l'appelait même « grand-mère » et ma mère adorait ça, d'ailleurs elle adore vraiment ça.

 _\- On leur dit ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui, si Théa nous laisse du répit._

Je dis ça en souriant, je suis déjà certain que notre fille ne va pas nous lâcher et va nous raconter tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait durant le week-end. Théa a désormais quatre ans et parle vraiment beaucoup. Félicity me rend mon sourire et pose une main sur son ventre. Un second bébé, j'ai du mal à y croire. Elle me l'a annoncé hier matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me le dire le soir de notre anniversaire mais qu'avec cette surprise et notre voyage, elle a préféré attendre qu'on soit tout les deux. Quand elle me l'a dit j'ai été heureux, oh que oui et même plus que ça, on va avoir un deuxième enfant ! Théa va devenir grande sœur ! Je suis aux anges.

On rentre chez ma mère et Félicity se baisse en voyant notre fille courir vers nous, Théa passe ses petits bras autour de du cou de sa maman et mon amour se relève en la tenant contre elle. Je m'approche et pose un baiser sur le front de ma fille, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup manqué, c'était la première fois qu'on partait loin de notre princesse.

Ce soir là on est rentrés chez nous, notre fille dort à poings fermés dans son lit, quand on lui a dit qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur elle a sauté partout, je pense qu'elle est heureuse. Nous sommes étendus sur notre lit, mon amour est contre moi et j'ai posée une main sur son ventre encore plat, je fais de petits cercles dessus.

 _\- J'avais peur tu sais... De te l'annoncer..._

Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle se colle un peu plus à moi tout en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

 _\- Quand mon père nous a demandé un autre enfant... On a dit qu'on attendrait que Théa rentre à l'école primaire... Qu'on avait tout le temps..._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front tout en caressant son ventre.

 _\- Ton père nous a dit ça il y a deux ans... Théa va à l'école, même si c'est en maternelle. Je veux ce bébé, autant que je voulais Théa quand je l'ai appris. Ne doute pas de ça mon amour._

Félicity me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de reposer sa tête contre ma poitrine, elle ferme les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes je sens qu'elle s'est endormie. Je souris et rabat la couverture sur elle tout en repensant à ces années passés avec elle. Après avoir trimé longtemps pensant que plus jamais je ne serais heureux, que je ne pourrais plus jamais sourire, je le suis de nouveau et totalement, non seulement j'ai la femme que j'aime auprès de moi, femme qui va m'offrir pour la seconde fois le plus beau des cadeaux que peut espérer un homme mais aussi parce que j'ai enfin retrouver l'amour de ma mère. Un amour que je pensais perdu à l'instant où j'ai perdu ma petite sœur, mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, ma mère a su de nouveau m'ouvrir son cœur.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire cette histoire. Je vous prépare une autre petite fic ( pas de suite, elle n'est que sous forme d'idées et d'ébauche pour le moment )**

 **A très bientôt avec une autre fic ou un autre OS ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
